Getting the Girl, sorta
by bella-sk8er
Summary: What happens when Duncan meets Courtney, but Justin tries to get in the way? DXC. First story.
1. Worse than a hangover

Authors Note.. I DO NOT OWN TDI/A/M, wish I did, but I don't.

This is my first story, so go ahead and flame if you want.. I don't really care all that much. I don't mind if you correct spelling mistakes and/or grammer mistakes.. cause I hate it when a story I'm reading has noticable ones.. I don't know, it just bothers me.

I won't be inserting random AN's into the story, unless nessecary, and I won't be bringing the characters into my story, except maybe further on, and JUST to do the disclaime.. teehee.. well, I hope you like my story, and if I can get it back from my english teacher, I'll be uploading a short little one-shot Christmas-y type story thingy.. so yeah. Now for the part you came here for, the story! (Comment/Review)

Duncan's POV

Uggh, hangover! Wait, that can't be right, I didn't do anything that could give me a hangover last night, or at least, not one THIS bad.

Suddenly, I start to hear a thumping sound. Oh yeah, Bridgette and Geoff are over. That would explain the headache. God their loud! I'd go get some Advil, but that's in the kitchen, and to get to the kitchen, you have to get past the fold out couch, which is conveniently where Geoff decided him and Malibu should sleep. This day, couldn't get worse. Unless of course...

*RING, RIING, RIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!*

Yes of course. The cherry on top. I pick up the phone and hear my boss freaking out at me.

"_DUNCAN! GET DOWN HERE __**NOW!**_ _YOU'RE __**SUPPOSED**__ TO BE HELPING ME TODAY! WE NEED TO TRAIN THE NEW EMPLOYEE!_"

"Alright, alright, I'll be down there soon. Just let me get rid of a little problem over here..." I say, while laughing evilly than hanging up. I get up, wash up, get dressed, eat some cereal, put in my piercings and fix my mohawk. What, thought I was a goody-goody prep type who has a high paying job? Ha! More like bad-boy delinquent who enjoys causing trouble and works at an automotive shop helping out for very little pay. Oh well, gives me something to do.

I grab the keys to my car, and tell Malibu and Geoff I'm leaving, and that they better be dressed or gone by the time I'm back. Geoff mumbles something that sounds like an 'ok' but I can't tell since his tongue is halfway down his girlfriend's throat. I roll my eyes and leave.

************** About 30 minutes later... ***************

I walk into the shop. I got to the back room, open my locker, throw my keys in, and put the stupid one piece suit you have to wear, than walk over to the garage. I figure that's the most likely place to find my boss and the new employee. Turns out, I was right. My boss and the new employee are both standing there. My boss, a tall, African-American who was bald and had to be at least 45, was standing there trying to teach the new employee, a guy who looked to be my age with pure black hair, blue eyes, tan and who looked like he'd never held a wrench in his hands before, not to mention fixing a car. Oh, did I forget to mention that I was pretty sure every girl who wouldn't be able to look away, or possibly even faint? Yeah, he was one of those guys who'd be better off on a modeling contract.

Just as I was about to announce that I was here, a beautiful brunette walked in. Her hair was to her shoulders, she was tan, her eyes were such a dark brown they were almost black, she was nicely shaped, if you know what I mean, she had six freckles right above her nose and she was small, and by small, I meant a little short and not overly skinny.

Of course, I wasn't the only one to realize this girl was gorgeous; the new employee did as well.

'_Whoa, whoa, WHOA!' _I heard my inner voice say. _'Beautiful? Gorgeous? What's gotten into YOU!?'_

I just shook it off, I'd think about it later. Right now I had to focus on what was important, that the new employee was trying to get her to fall for him. Funny, I thought she'd be one of those guys to fall the pretty boy right away.

"Hey, I'm Justin" the new employee said.

"Courtney" the girl responded than turned to my boss, Hatchet. Ooh... Justin probably wouldn't like that...

As I'd guessed, Justin wouldn't have that.

"I was wondering if maybe, after I'm done my shift if you'd like to go to supper and catch a movie or something." He said confidently.

"Umm, I don't think so." Courtney said. Than she turned to Hatchet, asked him if he could take a look at her car, signed everything she needed to and got the pick-up time, she left, leaving a still shocked Justin behind her.

'_Serves the guy right! He's probably rejected tons of girls, or used them, or both.' _My inner voice said.

Well, if Princess doesn't just go for looks, than I'd better step up my game. Time to call in reinforcements. But I can't help but feel that I've seen her somewhere before... Nah, I'm just being paranoid.

With that last thought, I flipped my cell phone open, and called the one person I new could help.

'_Hello?'_

"Hey, it's me." I answered. "Look, I need a little favour.."


	2. Bad days, suck! Or do they?

Authors Note: Well, I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed, it meens a lot to me, and I'm no going to lie, I was freaking out cause I was all happy with the awesome reviews. :). Well, this chapter is basically the same as the first one, but in Courtney's POV. So, hopefully, ENJOY! :)

I do not own TDI/TDA/TDM, nor will I ever..

And now, on with the story!

* * *

Courtney's POV

This, could NOT be happening. I mean I had a job interview at the town hall, and my car just happens to break down. Now I have to go to one of my least favorite places of all, 'Hatchet's Car Repair Shop'. It always smelled so bad, and it was always a complete mess.

'Well, it's that, or you can just forget all about your little interview' the annoying little voice in my head said. I don't know why it's there; it never makes me feel guilty. I sigh, well, I might as well go, if I don't I'll NEVER get the job.

I whipped out my cell and dialled my friend Bridgette's number, hoping she'd answer. She didn't. Uggh, she must be shoving her tongue down Geoff's throat. AGAIN! I don't hate Geoff, actually, I trust him more than anybody, but the fact that he spends almost all his time making out with my other best friend. Now what do I do.

It's about than that I take the time to look out my window. I keep myself from face palming. At least SOMETHING is going right today. Hatchet's car repair place is right beside me. I mean, what are the odds that a car repair would be out in the middle of no where.

'Maybe it's fate, maybe your going to meet someone in there.'

'What, are you mental? In THERE! Yeah, right'

'You call me mental, yet I'm you, and you're arguing with yourself'

'I am not! Wait, oh my gosh, I am..'

With that I open the car door and go inside. I immediately see Hatchet and two other guys. One is tan with blue eyes, and I swear he should be a model. It surprised me he was even WORKING here. The other one looked more the type of person who would work at a place like this. He had a green mohawk, he wasn't tanned, but he wasn't pale either. He was quite tall, had amazing teal eyes, and quite a few piercings.

'Whoa.' Was all my inner voice could say about the later.

"Hey, I'm Justin" The model-looking guy said, flashing me a smile. It was obvious he was expecting me to fall for him right than and there, just because he was hot. Again, yeah, right.

"Courtney" I said, than turned to ask Hatchet if he could take a look at my car.

But, of course, with all my luck, Justin wouldn't have that.

"I was wondering if maybe, after I'm done my shift if you'd like to go to supper and catch a movie or something." He said confidently.

"Umm, I don't think so." I said. I turned toward Hatchet again, this time without interruption from the shocked should-be-model behind me, asked him if he could take a look at the car, signed everything I needed to and got the pick-up time. I than left, leaving behind a shocked Justin and a smirking delinquent.

The later looked like he was thinking about something, and while I was calling a taxi, I saw him whip out his cell phone and call someone. Being naturally curious, I immediately started to wonder who he'd called.

'You should get his number, or his name, or both!' my inner voice said

'And WHY would I do that?' I questioned

'Because you looooooove hiiiiiim!' it responded

'I can't love someone I don't even know!' I said, and left it at that.

But I had a nagging feeling for the rest of the day, wondering if maybe, just maybe, my inner voice could be right for a change..


	3. Let the games begin

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait.. And I hope the chapter dosn't seem rushed, especially near the end.. I was trying to get it up as soon as I could, and I've had a busy week, but know that it's over, I've got 2 weeks and 2 days for Christmas break, which will hopefully meen more updating. Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own it? Cause I don't!

* * *

_'Hello?'_

_"Hey, it's me" I answered. "Look, I need a little favour.."_

Duncan's POV

"Hey, thanks man, I owe you!" I said

_'Yeah yeah, that's what you said the last twenty times I've helped you get a girl. I just can't believe you'd go for a girl like Courtney though..'_ My friend, and apparently, Courtney's _**best**_ friend, Trent mumbled.

"Well, I guess I'm just full of surprises. So remember, at the café in an hour, and bring Courtney, oh, and Gwen, that way she has no choice but to talk to me." And with that, I hung up.

"Hey Hatchet, it's a pretty slow day, so I'm taking the rest of the afternoon off, okay? Good!" I that proceeded to hightail it outta' there, before Hatchet exploded and gave me extra shifts that day. I mean, I was going to meet Princess; no way was I missing that!

------------------------------------About an hour later..--------------------------------------

"Uggh.. Are you done yet?" I complained.

"Look, you wanted me to go with, so be patient!" Gwen, Trent's girlfriend yelled back.

"Umm, Gwen, I have to agree with Duncan, we've been waiting half an hour for you to be ready.. Are you almost done?" Trent said.

Just as Trent said that, Gwen walked out, wearing the usual, corset with two shirts under, black mini-skirt or whatever it is and long sock type things underneath knee high boots. Around her neck was a black chocker.

"It took you 30 minutes to figure out what to wear, and you choose the same thing you wear basically everyday!" I yell out, completely frustrated.

She glared at me and was about to say something snappy back, but Trent jumped in.

"Hey, I told Court we were going to meet her in 10 minutes, and if we're not there, she'll leave. So let it go, and start moving!"

"Fine" Gwen and I muttered under our breaths, clearly not willing to let it go.

We got into Trent's car, him driving, Gwen in the passenger seat, and me in the back, staring out the window, wondering how everything would go with Courtney. If I was lucky, it would end in a make-out session. Now that, would be nice! The car came to a stop, jolting me out of my thoughts.

We walked in, and as we did, I saw Courtney standing there waiting. She saw Trent and smiled.

"Trent!" She yelled out, running and hugging him.

"Hey" He responded, laughing and hugging back. Something in my stomach twisted, but I chose to ignore it.

"Oh my gosh! Gwen! I haven't seen you in forever!" She yelled out again. For someone so small, she's sure got a set of lungs.

"Hey Court." Gwen said, laughing as well and giving her a hug.

Than she turned to me. "Do I know you? You look familiar." She said, even though it was obvious she knew where she'd seen me.

"I don't know, do you want to?" I said, smirking and giving her a wink.

She turned away, blushing. Trent and Gwen laughed. I smirked again, this, was going to be awesome if I had anything to say about it, and I did, so let the games begin!


	4. Told ya so

**AN: Yeah yeah, you readers don't want to hear my sad, pathetic excuses on why this is so late.. if I even have any readers left. I am SO sorry that it took me forever to update. And I know.. it's a pathetic update. And sadly enough, I think it's one of my longer chapters. But because I had all easter break to make a chapter. I did nothing. Than today, when we have no school cause of parent-teacher meetings, or something like that.. I deided to get off my lazy butt (well not really.. but yeah.. haha) get over my.. oh what's it called again.. umm.. OH YEAH! Writers block.. heh.. so yeah, I sorta just yelled at it, got mad, cramped my hand by writting everything by hand because my microsoft word is crap on here no, like seriously, it won't let me type ANYTHING! only to realize that I had some crap typed so I could've just downloaded it, so I did, added it, pleased with out it was going, pulled a stupid move and got it all erased, had to start it again.. and now I'm off to start Duncan's chapter about everything, and possibly finish it. But yeah. That's all. Now, for the (maybe..) much anticipated crappy chapter.. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own crap!**Courtney's POV

* * *

I just got out of the bathroom, when the phone started to ring. I went to check the caller ID, and of course, it was the one person who always had perfect timing.

"Hey Trent." I say, greeting my best friend, the guy whos been there through everything.

"Hey Court, so I was wondering, if maybe you'd like to go grab a coffee or something at 12:30?"

"With you?" I asked a bit skeptically. "Alone?"

"Well, actually, with Gwen." He added, almost sheepisly.

I laughed. "Well if that's the case, than of course I'll come, I just don't want any more rumours going around. We really don't need any more of those in the way."

He laughed too. "Yeah, I know what you meen." He said.

"Alright, I'll be there, 12:30 sharp!"

"Yeah, I know." He mumbled.

I laughed and hung up, sighing. Something was up. He knew something I didn't. He never forgot about Gwen, especially after the rumours Heather, the one girl who hates everybody and is hated by everybody except her brainless followers, started about me and Trent being together behind Gwen's back. Pfft, as if, Trent is head over heels for Gwen, he'd never do anything behind her back, especially not cheat.

*At the cafe..*

Where ARE they, their 10 minutes late!

'Oh relax, just think about that HOT delinquent you met at the car shop.'

"SHUT UP!" I yell out, out loud, for everyone to hear.

Everyone in the cafe turned to stare. I laughed nervously and apologized, fully aware I was beet red. Before I did anything else to embarass myself further, and possibly get myself thrown out, Trent, Gwen and.. oh God.. it's that delinquent from the car shop.

I looked back at Trent and smiled.

"Trent!" I yelled out, running to hug him. He laughed and hugged back. "Hey."

Than I realized Gwen, you I hadn't seen in at least two months. "Oh my gosh! Gwen! I havn't seen you in forever!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. I was causing a scene, but I didn't care.

"Hey Court" She said, also laughing and giving me a hug.

I than turned to the guy I'd met earlier, and decided to pretend like I didn't know him. "Do I know you? You look somewhat familiar." I could tell just by looking into his amazing teal eyes he didn't believe for a second I didn't remember him. He smirked and said "I don't know, do you want to?" That he winked. He WINKED! The nerve of that, that, delinquent! But all the same, I felt the tell tale signature of a light blush crossing across my face. I turned around quickly, hoping no one would notice. Judging by the fact that Trent and Gwen laughed, and out of the corner of my eye that Duncan's smirk got bigger, they had noticed.

"Duncan! Stop flirting with Courtney! You just met her two seconds ago!" Gwen playfully teasing Duncan, but not realizing she was the only that didn't know Duncan and I had met before.

"Well.." Me, Trent and Duncan said at the same time. "Not exactly.." I said. Trent added a 'it hasn't stopped him before' to the end of it too. Gwen looked like she was about to argue with him on that statement, but than thought about it and responded with a simple "Yeah, good point." With that, they suddenly became attached at the lips, sorta like Bridgette and Geoff do all the time.

'Hmm.. I havn't talked to Bridgette and Geoff in a while. I should call them. I wonder how their doing. Are they currently employed? Where do they live now? I heard that they moved, but do they have their own place? Do they even have a computer or a phone? I usually got a message from them like, every five minutes stating how happy they are together and how I needed a guy in my life. Pfft.. I don't need a guy. But seriously. Why havn't they called? Oh my gosh! Are they still together? They must be. I mean, none of us have been able to seperate them from each other since that one time where they..'

"Hey Princess! Are you there? We're going to order our coffee." Duncan said to me.

"Oh. Right. Yeah. That's why we're here. Coffee.." I mumbled. "And DON'T call me Princess! I have a name." He looked at me, amused. Though that playful glint _had_ been there since he first walked into the cafe. "Yeah, I know, but Princess suits you better." He winked again, and I blushed for the millionth time that day.

Why do I always blush when he's around? Maybe the same reason that I realized that his eyes were an amazing color of teal, that made me feel like I was literally drowing in them. Or the fact that even if he was wearing a long sleeve shirt, I could notice the faint out line of his well muscled arms and chest. And his lips, that just made me want to lean into him and kiss him, even when he was just smirking. Or..

"Courtney. Courtney? Courtney! COURTNEY!" I heard Trent yell. "Are you coming? We have a table, and don't worry about ordering, I got your usual."

"Uhh, thanks. That was really nice of you." I said quietly, my face red from the thoughts I'd just had of Duncan. I went to the table to take my seat. And of course, with my luck, Trent and Gwen were sitting next to each other, deep in conversation, leaving me to sit next Duncan.

"So, uh.. How's it like working with Justin? He can't be much help around the shop." I said so quietly he almost didn't hear me.

"Oh, you have NO idea." He responded, getting into an animated conversation about how he and Hatchet had to do everything while Justin just lounged around doing nothing but flirting with the secretary and the ocasional hot girl who'd walk in. He than got started in on some funny stories about the shop, and why even though it was really hard somtimes, that it was worth working there, and why he never quit. All I could do was nod and smile. I didn't get it though, I'm never this tounge tied around, well, anybody!

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home Duncan.. I think.." I said, a little confused. Duncan laughed. God I loved his laugh. "No prob. Anytime.. I think.." He joked. "Oh hahaha, very funny." I said while rolling my eyes. "I know right?" He answered. I rolled my eyes again, "Yeah yeah mister 'I'm so cocky that I can make anyone laugh and get any girl to ki--" He cut me off by pressing his lips against mine. When he pulled away, we both just stared at each other, having trouble breathing. "Um. So, uh, what does this mean than.." I stumbled over my words. Duncan smiled. An actual smile, not his signature smirk. I smiled back, and he kissed me again. "I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow." He said, running away but turning back to wink at me and smirk.

'You like him!' My inner voice said.

'Yeah, I do.' I smiled, trying to scilence my inner voice. And it was silent, but smiling. I'd never agreed with myself before, sad as it is.

Than I realized something. I did like Duncan, a lot. Maybe even love..

My inner voice laughed. 'Told ya so.' it said, smirking.


	5. One heck of a ride

**AN: Oh boy.. well okay, two chapters in one day. Crappy chapters.. but still, two none the less. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI/A/WT.. Never have, and never will.. no matter how much I wish and hope and dream.**

* * *

Duncan's POV

"Duncan! Stop flirting with Courtney! You just met her two seconds ago!" Gwen teased me. God, how could Trent put up with that? Sure. She's nice sometimes, and she really likes Trent, and she's not ugly, but still! Maybe she just dosn't tease him. Oh well, not my problem.

"Well.." Everyone but Gwen said at the same time. "Not exactly.." I heard Courtney say. Than Trent said "It's never stopped him before." Gwen looked like she was about to argue with him on that statement, but than thought about it and responded with a simple "Yeah, good point." My inner me smirked. That was so true. Out of no where, Gwent and Trent were in full on make-out mode. I decided to ignore them, and I turned to Princess. 'Huh, Princess, it suits her.'

As I turned to look at her, I realized she was deep in thought. My curiosity almost got the best of me. I managed not to ask her what she was thinking so hard about, even though I really wanted to.

"Hey Princess! Are you there? We're going to order our coffee." I asked her, instead of possibly embarassing her even more than I had, or probably will by the end of the day.

"Oh. Right. Yeah. That's why we're here. Coffee.." She mumbled. God, this girl amused me. "And DON'T call me Princess! I have a name." I just stared at her. She must have known that I was amused. It wasn't like I was trying to hide it anyway. "Yeah, I know, but Princess suits you better." I winked again, and she blushed for the millionth time that day. Man this girl blushes a lot. Or maybe it's just cause of me. Ha, I make her nervous.

I walked up to the counter, ordered a black coffee, turned around to ask Court what she wanted but she wasn't there. I looked around for her, and saw her dazed and staring at nothing again. Man that girl thinks a lot. Weird. This time she has a sort of lovey dovey look in her eyes. That weird feeling came back. I was thinking about all the emotions I could think of. Happiness? No. Anger? Definitly not. Love? HA! Funny. Jelousy? Yeah, as i-. Oh crap. I was jealous. Why was I jealous? I've never been jealous before, and besides, it's just Princess. Nothing speacil. Oh the hell with it. She's not nothing, she's Princess! I paid for my coffee and went to find Trent and Gwen.

"Courtney. Courtney? Courtney! COURTNEY!" Trent yelle. "Are you coming? We have a table, and don't worry about ordering, I got your usual."

Her usual? She has a usual? And Trent knows it? I mean, yeah, their friends, but still.

"Uhh, thanks. That was really nice of you." Court said, her face turning red. She walked over to our table. And thankfully, lady luck was on my side. Trent and Gwen were deep in conversation about God knows what, leaving the only seat next to me, and also making me the only person in this cafe she can talk to.

"So, uh.. How's it like working with Justin? He can't be much help around the shop." She said so quietly I almost didn't hear her. Why did she want to know about HIM! She was the one who had rejected him when he asked her out. I looked down to ask her why she was asking about that butt face, only to see her playing with her napkin.

Instead of playing 20 questions with her, I said "Oh, you have NO idea." And just like that, we got into a huge conversation about my job. Like how Justin dosn't do anything except flirt with our secretary Lindsay, even though we all know she has a boyfriend, and every single hot girl who walks into it. My mind wondered back to the first time that Courtney walked in. Justin didn't even flinch. Just decided that he'd try to flirt with her. But something was off that day. Justin had a weird look in his eyes. Almost like Court's a while ago. And he'd never asked anyone out on a date either. I'd have to keep an eye out for him, cause there is no way that I'm letting Courtney slip away. I think I might actually die, cheesy as it sounds. Than we got into a conversation about all the funny times we'd had at the shop. Like that time the guy got mad at us when he picked up his car, cause we'd fixed it, but ruined something else, and it turned out to not even be his car in the first place. She nodded and smiled at everything I said, it was almost as if she couldn't talk at all. Maybe she was just afraid. After that, Trent and Gwen went to see a movie. It was getting dark out, so I decided to walk Courtney home, I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me I needed to protect her and make sure she got home safe. I offered to walk her home. She blushed, again, but smiled and nodded. I smiled, slung my arm around her, and held her close until we got to her apartment.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home Duncan.. I think.." She said, sounding a little confused. I laughed. "No prob. Anytime.. I think.." I joked. "Oh hahaha, very funny." She said rolling her eyes. That's a new one. "I know right?" I answered cockily. She rolled her eyes again, "Yeah yeah mister 'I'm so cocky that I can make anyone laugh and get any girl to ki--" I couldn't take it anymore. I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers. When I pulled away, we both just stared at each other, both of us having a little trouble breathing. "Um. So, uh, what does this mean than.." She stumbled over her words. I smiled. I knew that she wasn't used to stumbling over her words. It made me feel speacil in a weird kind of way, that I could make her nervous and no one else could. She smiled back at me, and again, I couldn't take it, so I leaned in and kissed her again. "I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow." I said. I started running away but turned back to wink at her and smirk. I stopped running when I turned the corner. I felt so corny, cause my head was spinning and I just felt like yelling out to everyone that I was in love. I didn't, cause that would be the end of my bad boy rep, but the feeling was still there.

I guess it was more obvious than I thought it was. I walked into my apartment, only to see DJ, Geoff and Trent in there playing cards. I guess it was later than I thought it was, seeing as Trent never would've ditched Gwen, the movie was over.

Geoff walked up to me faking intimidation. "Young man where have you been? Do you know how late it is?" That was all it took for all four of us guys to crack up, and burst out laughing. "No but seriously dude -chuckle- where were you?" DJ managed to get out.

"A man never kisses and tells." I said cockily, stupidly forgetting Trent had been there today.

"DUDE! YOU KISSED COURTNEY?!" Trent said. I was expecting a huge speech from him, like I always do, but when I turned to look at him, he just looked a little cocky and happy, while DJ and Geoff looked happy and shocked.

"Hold up, dudes! Courtney? As in the Courtney I've been friends with since kindergarden Courtney? The Courtney who introduced me to Bridge? The Courtney that I really need to call soon Courtney?" Geoff asked? Trent smirked, I'm rubbing off on him, "Yeah dude, that Courtney."

"FINALLY! SHE HAS A GUY IN HER LIFE!" Geoff and DJ yelled out, than they started to do a stupid little happy dance. "Okay, that's it, everyone OUT! NOW!" I yelled. "Fine, bye Dunc." DJ said before walking out. "Seeya guys" Trent said, than followed DJ out the door. "Well, I'm goin' to bed, dude" Geoff said. "Oh, and go easy on Court. She puts on a tough act, but she's not exactly the toughest one out there." Pause. "Oh, and if you hurt her, I swear I just might have to pound your face in." He added, completley serious. "Dude, I won't hurt her, I swear." Geoff seemed pleased with that. "Good. Cause you know I'm not joke-" "Dude! I know!" I said, tired with him, but still smiling from what happened earlier that night. "Now GO. TO. BED!" I yelled. "Alright. Fine." Geoff said, before heading off to the couch. It was than that I realized Bridgette wasn't here. Where was she? Oh well. Not going to let that spoil my evening.

"Bridge! Don't leave! Court got a guy! Yes I'm serious. I love.. BEANS!"

I chuckled a little. Geoff must be talking in his sleep again. He does that when he really misses Bridge. Poor guy.

I kicked off my shoes, took my clothes off, jumped into bed with just my boxers on, and fell into a huge, deep, dream filled sleep. And, not to my surprise. Every dream was of Courtney. It was probably the best sleep of my life. Uggh, I've got to work on not being so cheesy. It's hard when your in love. Wait, did I just say love? Oh boy.. I'm in for a heck of a ride with this girl.


	6. Spider!

**AN: Well, this is added after the chapter.. cause I forgot to upload it. But OMG! I'm loving the reviews guys :) They make me feel important :) oh, and a shout-out to TrueJackVP408, it's because of her that this chapter even came out today :P haha, and yes, I worked hard on it.. 2,217 words, WITHOUT the AN :) it's insane! Haha, so I hope you guys enjoy it, stay tuned, cause I'm interested in this story now. And please keep the reviews coming :) Like I said, they make me feel important, and I like that feeling. So now, I'm off.. and a new chappie as soon as possible :) just.. not tonight, cause my brain is pooped! haha**

* * *

Courtney's POV

I walked up the steps to get to my apartment door. I took out my key, put it in the lock and turned it. I started humming an old song by the A*Teens. Than I started to sing. Yes, I was THAT happy that Duncan had kissed me.

"Like a river flows, too the sea, so it goes, some things are meant to be, some things are meant. To. Beee! Take, my hand. Take my whole, life, too. Oh I, can't help, falling in love. With. You!"

"Boy, SOMEONES happy today." I stopped singing, and looked at Bridgette. I smiled sheepishly, waved, and went red, shocker.

"Hey Bridge." It finally clicked that it was Bridgette standing in my kitchen. "BRIDGETTE! OH MY GOSH I HAVN'T TALKED TO YOU IN FOREVER! I tried calling you. You never answered though. Were you trying to ignore me? You know, that hurts. A lot." I said, fake pouting. Bridgette laughed. I wasn't trying to avoid you. I was just really busy with Geoff and.." "Ohhh, that clears everything up!" I said, only half joking. "Shut-up." Bridge blushed. Than she looked up with a playful glint in her eyes. "But what about you little miss I'm so happy I'm singing the A*Teens? Who's got you this happy?"

"No-no-no one.." I stuttered, and knew that she didn't believe me for a second. "Seriously Court. Did you finally take me and Geoff's advice and go on to find a man?" She asked, not joking a bit, but completley interested in seeing what my answer was going to be.

"No, I didn't." I said, insulted. "I crashed my car and had to go into Hatchet's car repair shop." Bridgette's eyes got huge. "YOUR DATING JUSTIN! OF EVERY GUY ON THIS EARTH YOUR DATING _**JUSTIN!**_" She yelled at me, completley horrified. I didn't blame her either, not a bit. "AS IF!" I screamed right back. "Like I'd be interested in some one that full of themselves." I said, crossing my arms to make it final. Bridgette got this knowing look in her eyes. But still, she decided to not voice it out loud. "Well who else is there? There's no way you'd go for Duncan, and seriously, Hatchet? How Desperate can you GET!" What she didn't realize was that she had let Duncan's name slip. "Wait a minute. You know Duncan?" I asked her. "Wh-wh-what makes y-y-you sa-say th-that?" She stuttered. I laughed. "It's fine Bridge, but as a matter of fact, it IS Duncan." I said. I must have gotten into a dream-like state, cause Bridgette pushed me to get my attention.

"Wow. That's insane. If I would've known that you and him would've kicked it off so good, I would've introduced him to you earlier!" Bridgette said. "Mmm, thanks. But seriously, how do you know Duncan." I asked.

She looked a little embarassed. "Geoff crashes over at his house a lot. I sleep on his couch whenever I'm not here." She said going red. "And he SLEEPS thru that!" I exclaimed. "That's insane! Why do you think I don't let you and Geoff stay over night? It gives me a headache." I mumbled, but she heard me. "Oh come on. We're not THAT loud !" She said. "Umm, sorry to tell you, but yes, you ARE that loud, on a quieter night." She turned redder than I was all that night, if that's possible, and let the conversation drop.

"So. Where were you all night anyway? The first time I come over in like, 5 months, and I have no gretting." She said. "I was out with Trent, Gwen and Duncan." I happily sighed. Than I launched into a huge detailed description of the whole day, well, at least of the whole time at the cafe. From the first details of Trent's call and the invite, attacking Gwen and Trent, the conversation with Duncan all the way to him walking me home, the kiss, I even added the fact that he got jealous a few times, and yes, I had noticed.

Bridgette laughed and aww'ed the whole time. Than, we decided to have a girls night, partly cause I was in a very rare good mood, and partly cause Bridge didn't have anywhere else to stay the night. We put pj's on, brought our blankets to the living room, popped in The Ugly Truth, popped some popcorn, extra butter, and got cozy. TWe finished the movie, got ready for bed, and than went to sleep. To no surprise, all my dreams revolved around Duncanm and wondering if Duncan was thinking of me too..

* * *

"Bridgette! This is serious! What am I supposed to wear?" I was yelling from my room, as I heard her finally come back from wherever she went. "Court, relax, I got you covered. And yes, you will have to wear it cause no, it's not going to make you look like a slut." I was confused. Until I saw the dress. I was a simple black dress, with a halter top and a flared skirt, that looked really short. "Bridge." I tried.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO! You're wearing it, and you're going to look hot!" She said finally. I sighed. "Fine."

-5 minutes later-

"OH. EM. GEEEEE! Court! You look amazing!" Bridgette gushed. I hate to sound conceted, but she was totally right. The dress fit me like a glove, the skirt hitting me just above the knees. When I spun around, the dress followed with it. "Bridgette, I love it!" I said. I added a simple diamond bracelet my parents gave me for Christmas a few years back, simple black flats and applied a bit of make-up. As soon as I finished, the bell rang. I looked panicky over to Bridgette, who mirrored my expression. "Hey Princess! You in there?" I looked over at Bridgette again, and she looked like she was about to squeal. "Um, just a sec!" I called out. Bridge ran to the bathroom to make sure that she wouldn't be seen. I fluffed my hair out a little, and went to the door. I opened it, and looked out to see Duncan, who had black jeans, a black dress shirt and black converse. I laughed. Duncan looked at me confused and.. was that panic? I giggled. "I'm not laughing at you, you look great. We're just both dressed completley black. It looks like we're headed to a funeral." Duncan laughed too. "Touche Princess, touche."

* * *

We headed out to.. Well, I didn't really know. Duncan refused to tell me. Told me that he wanted it to be a surprise. After I asked him about a gazillion times, I finally gave up, realizing that he was just as stubborn as I was, which is REALLY stubborn. "Duncan, are we almost there?" I complained. "For the last time, yes Princess, we're almost there!" I sighed, "Fine."

We walked in silence for a little bit. "Close your eyes Princess." "What! Duncan that's ridi-" "Just shut-up and close your eyes, please." Duncan said, putting a puppy dog look on his face. Again, I sighed. "Fine." I closed my eyes, and suddenly felt his lips against mine. His arms wrapped around my waist, and my arms wrapped around his neck. We both deepened the kiss. All too soon, he pulled away. Both of our eyes opened, but barely. His eyes were full of emotions. Happiness, lust and.. was that love? Butterflies were fluttering around my stomach. The word kept flying around my head. Love, love, love, love. "..love.." I accidently let slip. He pulled away from me, raised an eyebrow and he looked amused. "What about love?" He asked, quietly. I gave him a smirk. "It looks a lot like the emotion that was in your eyes a second ago." I said. It was his turn to be tongue tied. "I, uh, well, you know, um, how about that restaurant?" He was turning red. "Oh my God, are you.. blushing?" I asked, laughing a little. "What! No! I am NOT blushing." He said, the blush on his face getting worse. "You so totally are!" I said. Than I yelled out to anybody who would bother listening, "DUNCAN. MR. TOUGH GUY IS BLUSHING!" before he clamped his hand over my mouth. I was too busy laughing to notice. He just smiled. "You really are a handful, aren't you?" I smirked again. "You'll never know." I said coyly. Than started to walk away.

"Your going the wrong way Princess!" He called out. I turned around and started walking the other way. "I knew that." I said, blushing. I guess I'll just have to get used to the fact that I'll be doing that a lot when Duncan's around. "Look who's blushing now!" Duncan said smugly. "Yeah, but I'm not afraid to admit it.. anymore." I said. Duncan laughed. Again, I feel the need to say I love his laugh. "Come on Princess, let's go eat."

* * *

"Oh my God, Duncan, I can't afford this." I said as we walked into the restaurant. It was dimly lit, with candles on every table and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Yeah, chandeliers, not one, like, 5, and this is just one section of the restaurant. One, HUGE section. "Relax Princess, I've got it covered, DJ and his mom own the restaurant. We get a HUGE discount. And don't even THINK about TRYING to pay, this is all mine!" I smiled. "Fine." We sat down. Suddenly, a girl with a huge chest came over and started flirting with MY Duncan. I started getting worried. What if Duncan decided to ditch me for this, this, bimbo! "Look" Duncan said. "I'm not interested in you, your obviously fake boobs, a make-out session, a one night stand OR a relationship of any kind with you. I'm interested in my food, and the beautiful girl who's sitting across from me. So either take our order, or send someone else. Oh, and by the way, you shouldn't be flirting with the customers. My friend and his mom own this place, so I hope this isn't your only income, or your screwed." And with that, he turned away from the shocked and jealous waitress, leaned over the table, gave me a small kiss on the lips and than returned to his seat. After we placed our orders, we just talked about, well, everything! How he used to have a dog, how I always wanted a dog. That he went to juvie, that I was a complete goody-goody. That he always almost failed his classes, that I excelled at all of mine. We were complete opposites, but like they say. Opposites attract.

* * *

After we finished eating, we stopped to say bye to DJ and his mom. Than Duncan and I walked to my appartment, holding hands the whole way. It was really weird. Duncan is the complete bad boy, who's rather poke his eyes out than be romantic, but here he was, treating me like I was the only thing important to him in this whole world. It gave me a feeling that I've never felt before, and I loved it. I loved Duncan. There was no denying it. I loved him, and I wanted to shout it to the world. But that might scare him away, and so I stuffed it inside me. When we got to my appartment, a wave of disapointment settled over both of us.

"So, I guess that's it than." I said, sadly. "Yeah," he answered. "I guess so." He said. I was just about to let go of his hand, but he held on tighter, pulled me towards him, hugged me tight to his chest and kissed me as if it were the end of the world. I deepened the kiss, and I felt him smile into the kiss, which made me smile too. He pulled away, but I grabbed his face and brought him back. Soon enough, we were on full out make-out session. His tongue was just about to enter my mouth, when Bridgette ran out yelling that there was a spider in the room. She stopped when she saw me and Duncan, but she didn't stop soon enough. Duncan pulled away, while all three of us turned bright red.

"Umm, I'll just, uhh, go now, talk to you later Princess! Love you!" He said, looked shocked, turned even redder and ran away.

"I'm going to Duncan's to see Geoff. But umm, yeah, there's a spider in the kitchen, so I'll like, talk to you later. Bye!" She said, than ran after Duncan. I sighed, let myself into my appartment, went to see the spider Bridgette was talking about, which turned out to be a fuzz ball, got ready for bed, got into my pj's, turned the light out, replayed everything that went on tonight and got ready to fall asleep.

I suddenly sat straight up.

"HE LOVES ME!"


	7. Are you ready NOW?

**AN: Well okay, now I'm finally getting off my lazy butt and writting this chapter. Haha. AND OMG! A BUG'S LIFE! haha, yeah, you probably don't care. XP .. ON WITH THE STORY! :) Oh, and the btw.. if it took a while.. I didn't know how I wanted the conversations to go.. so it took me a while.. so yeah, sorry..**

**BUUUUUT! This chapter feels long. That little scroll bar on the side of the writting thing is TINY! At least, to me it is. Hope it was worth the wait. **

**Oh, and thanks for all the reviews. :) They make my day and make me excited to start writting again. ^^**

**So now, let's OFFICIALLY start the story.. well, chapter.. but still**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the TD series *tears up a little***

* * *

Duncan's POV

I woke up, STILL in a good mood. I mean seriously, how long was this going to last? Oh well, I guess I'll figure it out, eventually. I got up, got dressed, got ready for work, walked past Bridgette and Geoff who were goin at it.. yet again.

"Well, I'm off to work." I shouted. "Even though you don't care." I than mumbled under my breath. And with that, I set off for another day at work.

-At the shop-

"Yo Hatchet! Where are ya?" I yelled out, as soon as I walked through the door.

"In the garage, grab Justin, I need to talk to you two maggots!" He yelled back. I smirked, typical Hatchet.

"Hey pretty boy! Hathchet wants to talk to us, so stop flirtin' with Lindsay, and get your butt down to the garage!"

Justin just stared at me, shocked and insulted that I had the nerve to say that to his face. Hey, I'm in a good mood, not my fault if that brings other peoples moods down.

"I'll go when I'm ready." He glared at me.

"Are you ready now, maggot." Hatchet said in his normal volume, but the tone of his voice was enough to make me almost piss myself, and the threat was directed towards Justin!

"Y-y-y-yes sir." Justin said, bug eyed and stammering. Woah, Justin the model loosing his cool? BONUS!

"Good, now if you would so kindly WALK TO THE GRAGE NOW PUNKS, NOW!" Hatchet yelled, starting to a reddish-purpleish, one of his vains popping out. That shut-up us both up. We looked up at each other, this time both of us bug eyed, and I know that if either one of us were to even TRY to talk, we'd both be stammering and we'd just look stupid while also making Hatchet mad, so we just kept quiet and followed Chef down to the garage.

"Alright boys, listen up. I have to keep one of you later tonight. And by that, I mean 12 at earliest." Hatchet said.

"I can't do it." Justin said immediatly. "I FINALLY got a date with AE, they want me to model their latest jeans."

"Well I can't do it either." I said, completley forgetting about Justin's failed attempt to get Courtney to go on a date with him. "I have a date tonight at 8 with Courtney."

Justin looked shocked, while Hatchet looked confused.

"Which. Courtney." Justin breathed out angrily.

"You know, the one with the amazingly soft brown hair, those shining onyx eyes, beautiful tanned skin, those 6, cute, little freckles on top of her nose. She was in here a few days ago cause her car broke down." That I clued in to why Justin was so mad. I turned to him and smirked. "You should remember her. I think she rejected you while she was here.

Justin got even madder, but before he could say or do anything, Hatchet interupted.

"Oh her. Mmm, fine. But if you let it happen again, I'll be on you like stink, on a poop wagon. Do I make myself clear?"

"Stink on a poop wagon? What kind of saying is that?" I asked.

"I SAID! DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ME!" He yelled.

I just smirked. Even Hatchet getting in my face couldn't break the even better mood that showing Justin up and winning a night off had put me in.

"Yes sir! I understand, SIR!" I said while saluting him. I thought he would blow his top, but he just smiled and shook his head.

"You've got a lot to learn maggot. Treat her good."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that." I questioned under my breath. Hatchet laughed and got back to work, while Justin glared at me for the rest of the day. HA! Let him. Like I care. I got something to look forward too for the first time in a while.

* * *

I got to my apartment, to see that Bridgette and left, and DJ had come to see me and Geoff.

"Dude! Bridgette said you have a date with Court!" Geoff yelled at me, excited.

"Umm, what's the big deal?" I answered.

"Yo, Dunc man. Court's not just another one of those girls you hook up with in an alley, or a car, or a run-down hotel, or, well, anywhere really. I've got it! Bring her to me and my moms restaurant. You'll get a discount, and if you guys get a flirty waitor, you can easily report him to get him fired, so you don't have to worry about COurt even thinking of someone else." DJ offered.

"Dude, that would be awesome! But wait, isn't your restaurant all fancy like? What the hell would I even WEAR?" I asked.

"Just put on a dress shirt, some jeans that aren't ripped and your black converse, so they don't stand out as much." Geoff said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. But he was right, that would work. I went to change, and when I came out, I didn't look half bad. I was wearing a black dress shirt, my one pair of jeans that weren't ripped, which were also black, and my black converse. It's a good thing I like the colour black.

"Okay, now, LEAVE! You'll be late, and Court will NOT put up with that." Geoff said while DJ pushed me out the door.

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving." I said laughing. It took all of my might not to run the whole way to Princesses house, and it only worked half the way there.

* * *

When I got there, I stopped to catch my breath. After a minute or two, I stood up straight, and than rang the bell.

"Hey Princess! You in there?" I asked cockily, but a bit worried that she might have blown me off.

"Umm, just a sec!" She called back to me. I instantly relaxed. She didn't blow me off, thank God. I heard a bit of shuffling and giggling and than the door opened revealing a very hot Court. She was wearing a dress that hugged her, well, upper body perfectly, and stopped just above the knee.

Than she laughed. I got confused, and a little panicky. Crap, did I do something wrong already? I guess she must have noticed, cause she giggled and explained.

"I'm not laughing at you, you look great. We're just both dressed completley black. It looks like we're headed to a funeral." She laughed.

I started laughing too, realizing she was right. "Touche Princess, touche."

* * *

We headed out, going to DJ's. Of course, I couldn't tell her where we were going. She would freak out. I mean, DJ's mom owns the most popular, and most expensive, restaurant in town. I kept trying to tell her that it was going to be a surprise, but she still kept going. After asking him for about the gazillionth time, she FINALLY gave up, realizing that I was just as stubborn as people kept telling me she was, which apparently is REALLY stubborn. "Duncan, are we almost there?" She complained.

"For the last time, yes Princess, we're almost there!" I said, exasperated.

She sighed, "Fine."

We walked in silence for a little bit. "Close your eyes Princess." I said, getting an idea in my head.

"What! Duncan that's ridi-"

"Just shut-up and close your eyes, please." Isaid, putting on a puppy dog look.

She sighed again and said "Fine." She closed her eyes. I took my chance, leaned in and kissed her. My arms wrapped around her waist, and her arms wrapped around my neck, which shocked me a little, but in a good way. We both deepened the kiss. Definitley a good way. I pulled away, not wanting to for the life of me. Both our eyes opened, but not by much. Her eyes were full of emotions. Shock, happiness.. and what was that other one? I couldn't quite place it. My stomach did a flip. She wasn't saying anything.

"..love.." I heard her say. I, regretfully pulled away from her, raised an eyebrow and tried to look amused.

"What about love?" I asked, quietly. She game me a smirk. Using my own look agaisnt me? Hot!

"It looks a lot like the emotion that was in your eyes a second ago." She said. Crap.. did I let that show?

I suddenly got tongue tied. "I, uh, well, you know, um, how about that restaurant?" I said, turning red.

Unfortunatly, she noticed. "Oh my God, are you.. blushing?" She asked, laughing a little.

"What! No! I am NOT blushing." I said, the blush on my face getting worse. Yes, of course it would.

"You so totally are!" She said. Than she yelled out to a full street, "DUNCAN. MR. TOUGH GUY IS BLUSHING!" before I clamped my hand over her mouth. She was too busy laughing to notice.

I smiled. "You really are a handful, aren't you?" She smirked again.

"You'll never know." She said coyly. Than started to walk away.

I smirked, happy I hadn't told her where we were going, cause she was going the wrong way. I decided to let her know.

"Your going the wrong way Princess!" I called out to her. She turned around and started walking the other way.

"I knew that." She said, blushing. She tends to be doing her fair amount of that whenever I'm around.

"Look who's blushing now!" I said, pretending to be smug.

"Yeah, but I'm not afraid to admit it.. anymore." She admitted. All I could do was laugh.

"Come on Princess, let's go eat."

* * *

"Oh my God, Duncan, I can't afford this." She exclaimed as we walked into the restaurant. She looked amazed at the restaurant. Than again, everyone else does too.

"Relax Princess, I've got it covered, DJ and his mom own the restaurant. We get a HUGE discount. And don't even THINK about TRYING to pay, this is all mine!"

She smiled that amazing smile of hers. "Fine." She said, giving in. We sat down. Suddenly, a girl with a huge chest came over and started flirting with me. I started getting Courtney looked worried. I could guess she was thinking that I might just up and leave her for this slut. DJ had it right on the whole waitor flirting thing, but I don't think he was counting on it being a waitress. I suddenly got an idea that would guarantee getting the bimbo barbie doll to stop flirting with me, and making Court feel better.

"Look" I said, turning to face her. "I'm not interested in you, your obviously fake boobs, a make-out session, a one night stand OR a relationship of any kind with you. I'm interested in my food, and the beautiful girl who's sitting across from me. So either take our order, or send someone else. Oh, and by the way, you shouldn't be flirting with the customers. My friend and his mom own this place, so I hope this isn't your only income, or your screwed." And with that, I turned away from the shocked and jealous waitress, looked over at my beautiful Princesses shocked but relieved face, leaned over the table, gave her a small kiss on the lips and than returned to my seat. After we, finally, placed our orders, we just talked about, well, everything! About the dog I used to have and how she'd wanted a dog for as long as she could remember. That I had visited juvie a few times and that she never broke any rules, not even the no gum in class rule! That I almost flunked every single class I took besides gym and that she always passed with flying colours. Talk about your polar opposites! But what was that saying? Something about opposites attracting I think.

* * *

After we were done with our food, I made her stop to say bye to DJ and his mom, and to report that waitress. I than walked my Princess to her appartment, for once not embarrassed about holding a girl's hand, so I held hers the whole way there. It's weird. She's the only thing I can think of that's worth not doing something stupid that could screw up my life. She's my whole world! She gives me a feeling that I've never felt before, and I loved it, almost as much as I loved her. Yeah, you heard me, I love her, more that I've ever loved anyone or anything in my entired life. I never wanted to let her go. When we got to her appartment, I was disapointed, and by the look in her eyes, she was too.

"So, I guess that's it than." She said, spunding sad. I hated hearing that emotion come from her.

"Yeah," I answered. "I guess so." She went to was to let go of my hand, but I didn't want to let go. Not yet. Not ever. I help her hand tighter, pulled her back, hugged her tight to my chest and kissed her like it was the end of the world, and to me, it felt like it was. She deepened the kiss, which made me smile, and suddenly, she smiled too. I pulled away, but she grabbed my face and brought me back to her. Soon enough, it was no longer a kiss, it was full. On. Make. Out! Just as I was about to shove my tounge into her mouth, Bridgette ran out yelling that there was a spider in the room. She stopped when she saw Court and I kissing. I got embarrassed, and pulled away. We all turned red at the same time.

"Umm, I'll just, uhh, go now, talk to you later Princess! Love you!" I said, than slapped myself for being so stupid as to say that. I must've looked shocked, as I turned red and ran away. Uggh, how could I have been so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I heard footsteps behind me. The stupid part of my mind thought it was Court, even though it knew it wasn't. Still, when I turned around and saw Bridgette I couldn't help but feel a little disapointed.

"Did you mean it?" She asked me immediatly.

"Mean what?" I asked, playing stupid.

"Did you mean what you said. That you love her."

I was about to deny it, but I didn't. I couldn't.

"Yeah." I said, telling the truth. "Yeah I guess I do."


	8. Cwan woo bewieve wit!

**AN: WOOT! Another chapter :) Hope you guys like it. I'm actually quite proud that my chapters are getting longer than they were when I first started this story. Now I'd really LOVE to start the new chapter, but I'm watching my Criminal Minds episode, and it's like, REALLY disturbing in a violent way. Like literally beating people to death, because their trying to save their daughters (the fathers) and yeah, it's like, INSANELY violent, and I REALLY don't want that in my stories, because I had a hard time finishing this chapter up without putting in a fight or a beating or.. SOMETHING of the sort. SO yeah, sorry, really am, but I can't NOT watch my Criminal Minds, it's an obsession. Haha, so that's that. Please keep reviewing, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TD series, not one bit**

* * *

Courtney's POV

He loves me..

He loves ME!

He LOVES me?

He loves me..

Why does he love me..

* * *

"Hello? Hello?" I heard Duncan's voice over his phone. Than I hung up. Again.

"Uggh! WHY IS THIS SO HARD!" I screamed, to no one in particular. Than burst out into tears. Why, why did he have to say it? Why did he have to tell me he loved me? Why did I have to be such a wuss?

I love him, I do, but I just can't, I just don't know how, I'm just.. confused.

"Yeah," I breather out. "That's exactly it. I'm confused." I tried to lie. But it was useless. I wasn't confused. I was a wuss. I hated saying it, but I was. I'm a wuss. I always have been, and I always will be. He probably hates me by now. Oh, why couldn't I just suck it up and get it over with! I picked up the phone. 465-342- hang up. Uggh, I couldn't do it. I couldn't, I couldn't, I couldn't, I -

All of a sudden, there was a knock on my door. I got up from my bed. It had been a week since our date. A week since he had told me he loved me. A week that I have barely left the house. A week that I've been wearing sweats and tanks and ponytails and calling and hanging up on Duncan. A week to much for me, I mean really, I'm sick of it. Making the knock on the door even more surprising. I thought it was Bridgette, or Trent, maybe even Gwen, Geoff or DJ. They'd all tried to call, but I ignored them. I've been ignoring everyone.

To my surprise, when I opened my door, Duncan stepped in. Before I even had the chance to open my mouth, Duncan had time to grab me by the waist, push me into my appartment, close and lock the door with one hand, still holding me with the other, than lower his lips to mine, and kiss me. He kissed me. I ignored him for a week, and he still wanted to kiss me.

He pulled away, his eyes full of longing, love, hurt and confusion.

He looked into my eyes, than at my lips, above my nose, than back into my eyes.

"I love you." He whispered. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything and I feel like a total cheese ball, but I have to say it, so yeah. I love you Court. I just, I just do."

He turned to walk away. And it was than that I finally built up the courage to say..

"I love you too." I whispered. He turned around.

"What?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"I love you too." I said loudly and with tons of confidence. "I've loved you since I met you, oh and by the way, your not the only one who sounds like a cheese ball." I laughed.

He laughed too. Than walked up to me, and kissed me harder than he ever has before. When he pulled back, we were both smiling. I laughed a little, than snuggled into his chest, hugging him tight. He buried his face in my hair, and kissed the top of my head.

"Your hair smells good." He said, though it sounded more like "For fair smoffs goof," seeing as his head was still buried in my hair. I started laughing.

I pulled back a little, still holding onto him, looking up into his amazing teal eyes. He smiled at me, than kissed me again, lightly and short. He looked out my window, and the playful look left his eyes. He looked sort of troubled. I turned to look out the window, only to see Justin there, on one of those window cleaner lift things. He had fogged up my window, and wrote in the window 'Drop the looser. Go out with me. You know you want to. I can give you a better time. Call me! ;)' Justin than winked, and left.

Duncan looked at me, worried. Like, seriously worried. I couldn't tell him that I'd never leave him for Justin, cause I was too busy trying not to vomit.

After I got over my nausea, I laughed. Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"He's delusional if he thinks I'd ditch you for him. Seriously, I almost vomited just than. I thought he might have gotten a clue the other day at the shop." I said.

Duncan looked relieved. Than he kissed me. Again. Not like I tried to stop him. I deepened it. Again, just as we were about to go into a full on make out session, Bridgette let herself into the apartment, teary eyed. Oh yeah, I forgot she had a key.

"I con't bewieve wim! Mi mean, sewiouswy! Hoaw cwan mwen bwe sush jwerks! Cwan woo bewie- Oh. Swowwy. Wi cwan cwome bwack water, woo gwuys awe bwusy." Bridgette said, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Duncan said. "What's goin' on?"

"Gweoff! Whe, whe, whe bwoke up-p-p-p-p!" She said, than burst into tears.

I turned to look at Duncan.

"I'll go check on Geoff." Duncan said, before kissing me lightly on the cheek and slipping out the door.

"Cwourt! Wit was twerribwle!" Bridgette tried to say.

"Woah, okay, Bridgette, calm down, and breathe. Relax, than explain."

"Your right. -sniffle- Your absolutley right." Bridgette said, finally relaxing.

"Good, now, what's wrong?" I asked.

Bridgette suddenly got mad. "That stupid, no good, lying, cheating, SCUM BAG! He, he, never loved me. I came home today, and he was, he was," Bridgette was starting to tear up."

"Bridge. Breathe."

"Right, right. He was, he was, he was kissing Katie!" And she burst into tears again.

"Bridgette, are you sure you saw right?"

"Well, I never SAW it.. But Katie was over at Duncan's house, making kissing, mumbled sounds, and, and they didn't even lock the dooooooor!" She yelled out, crying loudly.

I almost laughed. "Bridgette. Katie has an on again, off again boyfriend, right?"

"Ye-yeah."

"Right, and who is this on again, off again boyfriend?"

"-sniff sniff- DJ."

"And who is one of Duncan's best friends?"

"Geoooooooff!" She wailed.

I face palmed. "Who else?"

"Trent.. OH CRAP TRENT'S CHEATING ON GWEN TOO!"

"BRIDGETTE!" I screamed at her, and slapping her a little to get some sense back into her. "I'm not going to say it again. Who. Else?"

"DJ.. Ohhhh, right, Katie was probably with DJ. Oh no! I broke up with Geoff for no reason! I have to go back to apologize and, and, Court your the best!" With that she ran out, yelling Geoff's name. Leaving me alone with my thoughts of Duncan, how much I loved him, how we both were able to admit it, and what I could do to get rid of Justin.

* * *

"That's great Bridge! I'm glad you and Geoff are back together. No Bridge, I'm not being sarcastic. Yes Bridge, I think you guys are meant to be. Okay, okay, yes Bridgette, yes Bridgette, okay, okay, bye." I closed my cell. Well, I'm glad that their back together, but oof, this has got to be the third time that Bridgette or Geoff over-reacted on something. This is insane.

"Hey gorgeous." A low voice whispered in my ear.

"AHH!" I screamed. I turned around, ready to hit someone, than realized it was Duncan, who was currently laughing his head off.

"Duncan, that was NOT funny." I said. "I thought you were some psycho who was going to kill me or rape me or something." I spoke the words I didn't want to out loud. I even started to cry a little. It was one of those moments where all your fears are coming true, but than you realize that they aren't really coming true. Duncan lookd taken aback when he saw me start to cry. He grabbed my face in his hands, and used his thumbs to wipe my tears away, than leaned in to kiss me. We were both caught up in the moment. Duncan pulled away, and voiced the question we were both wondering.

"So are, we, you know, dating?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Yeah I think we are."


	9. MY Princess

**AN: HEYY! I'm back! haha, not like I've been gone all that long. But STILL! haha. I am SO sorry that this took a while for me to update today, but I don't feel 100%, and for once, that's not an excuse on my being lazy! And I feel abosolutley HORRIBLE. And I feel so bad about the fact that I don't really feel like writting.. so this chapter just might be as amazing, but I didn't not want to finish it, cause I know that you guys probably want to read this. so yepp.. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'**

* * *

Duncan's POV

I dragged myself back home from yet another horrible day at work. Ever since I told Princess I loved her, she's been ignoring me. How long has it been now? A week. An entire week. I missed her. I'd missed her all week. Hatchet was getting a little frustrated, cause I wasn't doing my job right. Well, I was, but I wasn't trying as hard as I usually do. I sighed. Who gives a crap. I should, but I don't. Nothing matters anymore. I heard the phone ring. I went to pick it up, hoping it wasn't another prank call. I'd been getting them all week.

"Hello? Hello?" I said. There was a bit of hesitation on the other end, and than they hung up. Uggh, not again!

Than my mind finally realized something. Hesitation? The slight crying and/or sobbing in the background every now and than? Oh my God! Was it, Courtney? Could it be? One way to find out. Either way, I was getting to the bottom of her ignoring me. And I had a genius idea in mind too.

I ran to her appartment and knocked on her door. When she opened it, I was shocked. There she was, my princess, but she looked, well I couldn't say horrible, cause she still managed to look amazing on her bad days. Or maybe that was just me. either way, I'd never seen her a pair of sweats, a tank top with a ponytail, no make-up and red-puffy eyes, as if she's been crying. I felt way bad, but it was than and there that I promised myself and to whoever else it concerned that if anyone but me ever made her look like this, they would NOT be coming out alright. She was about to say something, but I didn't want to take my chances at her telling me to get out.

Before she even had the chance to open her mouth, I amazingly found the time to grab Court by the waist, push her back into her appartment, close and lock the door with one hand, while never letting her go with the other hand, than press my lips against hers. She looked shocked, and more than a little confused. But she never kissed back. reat, now you ruined it for good Duncan. She never liked you that way, not like you thought.

I pulled away, not even trying to hide the emoting of longing, love, hurt and confusion that I felt. But I wasn't leaving, not now, not yet, not like this.

I looked into her eyes, her gorgeous onyx eyes. Than at her lips, the ones that just begged to be kissed. Than above her nose, to count her six adorable freckles. Than back into her gorgeous eyes.

"I love you." I whispered. I couldn't not tell her. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything and I feel like a total cheese ball, but I have to say it, so yeah. I love you Court. I just, I just do."

With that, I turned to walk away. It was pure luck I even heard half of what she had said.

All I'd heard was "You too." And barely even THAT!

"What?" I asked, smiling slightly and using everything I had not to let it get bigger.

"I love you too." She practically yelled, but she had tons of confidence. "I've loved you since I met you, oh and by the way, your not the only one who sounds like a cheese ball." Than she laughed that wonderful laugh of hers.

I laughed too. Hey, it's not my fault her laugh is contagious! Than I walked up to her and kissed her with everything I had. When I pulled back, we were both smiling. She laughed a little before snuggling into my chest, hugging me tight as she could. I buried my face in her hair, while kissing the top of her head.

"Your hair smells good." I said, though it probably sounded more like "For fair smoffs goof," cause my face was still buried in her hair. She started laughing.

She pulled back a little, but she was still holding onto me and was looking into my eyes, as I was looking into hers. I smiled at her, than kissed her again, but this one was light and short. I looked out her window, and suddenly became completley serious. WHAT was that idiot doing here. 'Go. Away.' I mouthed, with a glare. Justin just smirked. Court must have noticed something wa off, cause it was thant that she turned to look out the window, only to see Justin there, and noticed Justin there. He fogged up the window, and wrote 'Drop the looser. Go out with me. You know you want to. I can give you a better time. Call me! ;)' he winked, and left.

Normally, I would've been furious beyond belief, but Courtney was just standing there reading it, not saying anything, and I panicked. I looked at her, worried. Seriously worried. I knew that she noticed, because I didn't even TRY to hide it. But she just stayed there, not saying anything, with a funny look on his face.

When her normal expression finally came back, she laughed. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what she could possibly even think was funny about this situation.

"He's delusional if he thinks I'd ditch you for him. Seriously, I almost vomited just than. I thought he might have gotten a clue the other day at the shop." She finally said.

I suddenly felt relieved. Than, I kissed her again. I thanked whever was watching over us at that particular moment as she deepened it. Of course, just as we were about to go into a full on make out session, Bridgette burst into the appartment, teary eyed. How in the world did she even get in here without a key! Well, she is Court's best friend, maybe she has a key. Suddenly she burst out crying while trying to talk

"I con't bewieve wim! Mi mean, sewiouswy! Hoaw cwan mwen bwe sush jwerks! Cwan woo bewie- Oh. Swowwy. Wi cwan cwome bwack water, woo gwuys awe bwusy." Bridgette said, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Woah, woah, woah!" I said. "What's goin' on?"

"Gweoff! Whe, whe, whe bwoke up-p-p-p-p!" She said, than burst into tears again.

Courtney turned to look at me.

"I'll go check on Geoff." I said, worried. He couldn't be taking this well either. I left, but not before kissing Princess lightly on the cheek, than I slipped out the door. As I was leaving I heard Bridgette yell.

"Cwourt! Wit was twerribwle!"

Good luck Court, good luck.

* * *

I got home, and opened the door. When I did, a confused Trent, a crying Geoff and a guilty looking DJ turned to stare at me.

"Look, I know what happened. Bridge ran into Princesses appartment, and that part had to be the only part I understood." I said, than grabbed a soda, and leaned over the couch back. "So, wanna catch me up on what happened." I said.

"Br-Bridge-Bridgette," Geoff said. "S-sh-sh-she, SHE DUMPED ME!" He wailed.

I automatically knew he was in about as much shape to be telling the story than Bridgette was. I turned to Trent, but he shrugged, showing me that he knew as much as I did. I turned to DJ, who looked away, guiltily.

"It was my fault." He said quietly.

"How is it YOUR fault?" I asked. Trent nodded in agreement, and even Geoff sniffed and nodded.

"Good." I said. "Now explain." And explain he did..

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Trent said, after DJ was finished his story. "Bridgette walked in on you and Katie kissing, asumed it was Katie and Geoff because she was in Duncan's apartment. Started to cry and so she didn't see you and Katie leave, but she saw Geoff walk out of his room. Than she yelled at him that it was over, that she couldn't believe he was a lying cheating scumbag, and than a bunch of words, that, well, no one is really going to be repeating anytime soon." He finished.

Geodd nodded. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-yes!" He said, yelling and crying.

All of a sudden, Bridgette burst in, attacking Geoff by the lips and making out with him, than apologizing, making out with him, than apologizing, and than, well, you get it, right? Thankfully, Geoff accepted. Unfortunatley, they continued to make out. Before we knew it, clothes were starting to sly. I stood straight up, looked at Trent and DJ, and we high-tailed it outta that appartment as if it was on fire.

* * *

After a few hours, I ditched DJ and Trent, hoping it was safe to go home.

"That's great Bridge! I'm glad you and Geoff are back together. No Bridge, I'm not being sarcastic. Yes Bridge, I think you guys are meant to be. Okay, okay, yes Bridgette, yes Bridgette, okay, okay, bye." I heard a familiar voice talking. I walked around the corner, and sure enough, there was my Princess.

"Hey gorgeous." I whispered into her ear, making my voice go all husky.

"AHH!" She screamed, loudly I might add. Than she turned around, looking like she was about to hit someone than realizing it was me. I barely noticed it though, seeing as I was laughing my butt off.

"Duncan, that was NOT funny." She said. "I thought you were some psycho who was going to kill me or rape me or something." She continued, looking like she really didn't want to be saying it. Than she started to tear up. I started to freak out. Oh crap! Did I really scare her that bad? Oh crap, oh crap, she's crying, what, what do I do? I'm not used to trying to stop a girl from crying. Heck, I'm not used to scaring people so bad they start to cry. Well, not anyone I actually cared about anyway. I thought I might have a way to get her to stop by calming down. I grabbed her beautiful face in my hands, and used my thumbs to wipe the tears that were starting to stain her face away, than leaned in to kiss her. We both got caught up in the moment. I pulled away, and even though I was actually nervous and somewhat scared about asking it, I had to.

"So are, we, you know, dating?"

She smiled, and much to my joy said. "Yeah. Yeah I think we are."

I almost started to freak out. She, she said, YES!

"WHOOOOOO!" I screamed out, while laughing. Courtney started laughing too. Than her phone started to ring. She started talking to Bridge, than looked up at me and told me she had to go. She looked sad. I chuckled.

"I love you Princess. Be safe, and don't kill yourself on your way home." I said, than kissed her.

When we pulled away, she smiled.

"I love you too." She said smiling, than she left. I laughed a little. Man she isn't like other girls.

I was extremely happy, she had said yes. I now had the right to brag that she was mine, all mine. I also had the right to tell Justin to stay away from MY Princess. Than it clicked. I'd been calling her my Princess for a while now, but now when I said it, it was true. She was mine, and mine only. She was my Princess.

I laughed a little. I liked the sound of that. My Princess. Mine. I smiled. My Princess, and that's the way it is going to stay.


	10. Tension and Testosterone

**AN: Hey! Well, I'm feeling SOO much better today. :) YAY! So anyway, here's the chappie.. I'll try to make it extra long. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, does it LOOK like I own anything?**

* * *

Courtney's POV

I entered my apartment completley dazed. Bridgette was there, eating all the ice cream out of my fridge. She had her back to the door, and her headphones in, so I just stodd there, arms crossed and an amused look on my face, waiting for her to turn around.

"With you I'd dance in my best dress, Fearl- Oh, hey Court!" Bridgette said, while laughing nervously. She than realized the ice cream tub and hid it and the spoon behind her back. "Hows it going?"

"BRIDGETTE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" I yelled

"Court, I'm sorry, you just weren't here and I was hungry and all I could find was the ice cream and"

"BRIDGETTE!" I continued yelling. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD EAT ALL MY ICE CREAM WITHOUT ME!" I said. It was silent for a few minutes, than me and Bridgette burst out laughing, and we couldn't stop. We laughed for about 10 minutes, until we could finally stand up straight.

"Gosh Court, you really had me thinking you were mad at me for eating you ice cream from the tub." She said, while wiping her eyes and still laughing a little.

"Yeah, well, I'm in a good mood right now, so pass me a spoon, and tell me how it went with Geoff." I said, taking the spoon and digging into the ice cream with Bridgette.

* * *

"And so yeah, as soon as Geoff's and my shoes and shirts were off, they had hightailed it outta there. But me and Geoff continued on to -"

"I don't want to know!" I screeched, not wanting to hear the story of what they had done. Been there, done that, never again.

"So what's got you in such a good mood anyway?" Bridgette asked me, taking the empty ice cream tub to the sink to rinse it out.

"Oh, you know, Duncan and I, we're officially together." I said, smiling. I looked up to see Bridgette disappointed and shaking her head. "What?" I asked, worried.

"I'm disappointed in you Courtney." She said, than let a huge smile light up her face. "I'm disappointed that you never told me this as soon as you walked through that door!" She squeeled. I laughed.

"Well, I didn't really get the chance to." I said. "I mean, if you were in MY position, you would've waited too."

"Yeah, but STILL!" Bridgette said. Her watch beeped. "CRAP! I'm late! I'm supposed to meet Geoff in 5 minutes! Sorry, Court, I'll t-t-y-l!" And with that, my best friend rushed out the door. I just smiled and shook my head. Same old Bridgette.

I sat down at the kitchen counter on one of the stools, I sighed, laid my head on my palm and looked around. What to do, what to do. My job at that lawyers firm was temporarily closed down due to infestation, so I couldn't go there. Bridgette was who knows where doing who knows what with Geoff. Trent, Dj, Katie and Gwen were going to the movie marathon thing. Duncan was at work. Uggh, everyone had something to do. Just than, my phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Princess, you doing anything today? Cause if not, I was thinking maybe you could come to the shop, it's almost my lunch break, we could go somewhere." Duncan said.

I felt butterlies in my stomach as soon as he started to talk. It took a while for the words to sink in. "You, want me to come over?" I asked.

"Umm, yeah. That's if you want to, you don't have to!" Duncan said panicky. I laughed.

"No, no, I'd love too, I'm leaving like, right now. Seeya in a few." I said.

"Kay, seeya in a few." I could tell he was smiling, even though I couldn't see it. Than he hung up. I grabbed my purse, my keys, my sunglasses, ran out the door, jumped into my car, and in 15 minutes, I was there.

* * *

"Princess!" Duncan yelled, as soon as I walked through the door. Before I knew what was going on, two pairs of arms wrapped around my waist, and I was lifted into the air. I laughed and hugged back. When he, finally, put me down, he was still hugging me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a very angry and a very jealous Justin. Oh yeah, I forgot he works here. Awckward..

"Oh, hey Courtney." Justin said. I heard Duncan growl. It half scared me, half turned me on.

"Uh, hi, Justin.." I said, than turned back to Duncan. "So, you said that you were almost on your lunch break, right?"

"Yeah, I have to help Justin with one more car, and than we can head out." He said, glaring at Justin. Justin glared right back.

"Fine." He angrily said. They just kept glaring at each other.

"So where do I go?" I asked, since you could literally cut the tension and testosterone that seemed to be between the two of them.

Duncan turned towards me, smiling. "How about you go hang out with Lindsay for now. She could probably use some help." You practically feel and see the jealousy that was radiating off of Justin.

"Oh, well, okay." I said. Than I walked over to the desk, to see the blonde they called Lindsay on the phone.

"And than she was like, Why do you and Beth hang out with Heather? and so I said Cause Heather, is like, our best friend, DUH! and oh, sorry Beth, there's a customer here. I know, I know, but I have to. So I'll ttyl, okay, bye." She ung up than looked at me. "Welcome to the, uhh, shop. How may I help you?" Lindsay said.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for Duncan to get onto his lunch break. He told me to come over here and see if you needed help."

"Great! That's, that's great, I'll leave, you just have to answer phone calls and, yeah, thank you sooo much!" She squeeled, hugging me and running out.

"Great, this is just perfect." I mumbled, sat at the desk and thankfully noticed a paper badly taped to the desk, showing what I was supposed to say, if we had a phone call or a customer.

Just than, the phone rang. I stared at it, than decided I should answer it.

"Sir Hatchet's Car Shop, Courtney speaking, how may I help you?" I asked, following the sheet.

"Courtney? Oh, I was expecting Lindsay. Not that your bad, your better than her, but, umm, what I meant to say was, is Duncan there?" I heard Trent stuttering.

I laughed. "He and Justin are working on fiing a car, I can go ask for him though if you want me too."

"No, no, it's fine." He said, "I'll talk to him when he gets home. It's not important. You, uh, have fun." And before I could say anything else, he hung up.

Duncan came around the corner, covered in oil and grease, but as soon as he saw me, he grinned that grin that I loved.

"Princess!" He said, ran over, picked me up bridal style and than span me around a few times. I laughed. He set me down, and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist. When we broke apart, he threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I laughed and pounded on his back.

"Put me DOWN!"

"Not a chance Princess, not a chance."

* * *

I'd always expected Duncan to have a motorcycle, so you could imagine my surprise when he put me down inside of a new, shiny, black convertible. He than hopped into the drivers seat and drove off.

"Duncan, where are we going?" I asked.

"Back to my apartment, Princess. Because believe it or not, I can cook. Not as good as DJ and his mom, but I can cook."

"Just look at the road Duncan." I laughed.

"Fine, fine, be that way."

* * *

"Oh my God! Duncan, this is amazing!"

Duncan chuckled. "It's only spagetti."

"Yeah, but it's amazing spagetti!"

He laughed, "Glad you like it Princess. But you got a little something right, there." He said, licking sauce off of my nose. I blushed. He laughed. I just smiled, than realized what time it was.

"Oh crap! Duncan! It's 12!" I yelled out.

"What?" He said, turning to the clock, and realizing just how late it was. "Woah, how did it get so late?" He asked.

"Hmm, let's see. All the times you burnt the sauce and the noodles, the time you stopped cooking to make out with me. Yeah, I think that's about it." I said, teasingly.

"Oh hahaha Princess." He said. "But I'm not letting you go home, not tonight, not this late and not when it's this dark out."

"Well where do you want me to stay?" I said.

"Here!" Bridgette said, walking through the door with Geoff. She threw a night gown at me. "I was gonna use it, but I won't be needing it." She said.

"Uggh, Bridgette I don't want to know." I said.

"There, your all settled." Duncan smiled. "Oh, and don't refuse or complain about it, but you are going to have to sleep in my room, and neither one of us is sleeping on the floor."

"Fine." I said. Than walked to the bathroom to put on the nightgown that Bridgette had brought. "Uggh." I complained to myself. It ended halfway down my thighs, and the neckline was really low. Great, just great. I walked out of the bathroom, to three shocked gazes.

"What?" I asked, self concious.

"You look, hot." All three of them said at the same time, earning Geoff a smack across the head from Bridgette and an evil glare from Duncan. He threw his arms up in surrender.

"What, I'm sorry, but it's true!" He shouted in defense. I laughed.

"Leave him alone." I said, before heading off to Duncan's room. When I got there, I pulled back the covers on one side of the bed and climbed in. Duncan came in the room, closed the door, turned off the lights and jumped in the bed. He got under the covers, scooted close enough to wrap his arm around me, bring me closer to him, he snuggled his face into my hair, and unlike what I thought, he didn't try anything on me, just kissed the top of my head.

"Good night Princess. I love you." He mumbled sleepily, and with his arm still wrapped around me and his face still in my hair, he fell asleep. I smiled.

"Good night, Duncan, I love you too." And before I fell asleep, I felt him smile. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad I said, turning around and snuggling into his chest.


	11. Or the frogs will eat the donkey!

**AN: Okay, well, this chapter took me two days to finally finish, because I kept letting myself get distracted, I know, shame on me. But on the bright side? There's action, and, a uh, crazy customer, that you guys most definitley should know who it is. Haha. And before I forget, because I don't plagarize, I was having a little problems with Geoff and Duncan's conversation about Courtney, cause, well, I think it's pretty obvious why they can't sound like girls. Anywho, because I was having trouble with it, I asked _TrueJackVP408_ for help, and thank God for this story, she did :) so yeah, I shall give credit where credit is do, so thank you SOOOO much, it is greatly appreciated. :) Oh and all you readers should go read her stories if you havn't yet, because their insanely amazing! :) And so now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Duncan's POV

Thankfully when I got home, Bridgette was gone. I let out a sigh of relief, I was not looking forward to seeing Bridgette and Geoff getting it on, it might just have ruined my good mood. Might of. I smiled.

"Where's Mrs. Lover?" I asked smirking. Geoff turned around.

"She went to Court's house." He said.

"Damn, Court's gonna tell her than." I mumbled, not expecting Geoff to hear me. But of course, he did.

"Tell her what? Dude, did you and Court, you know, get it on?" Geoff asked.

"Dude, no. I don't want to, you know, well, I do, but, I just, I don't know, it's weird." I said, dropping onto the couch, with my head in my hands.

Geoff smiled, "Dude, you don't like Courtney, and you don't love her. Your IN love with her."

I scoffed. "I am NOT in love with her."

"Dude, I hate to say it, but you are." He responded.

"If you'd hate to say it don't say it. Get this through your head, I am NOT in love with her…"

Geoff smirked at me, "Oh yeah, you so aren't in love with her.

I glared weakly at him before walking to my bedroom.

I heard Geoff softly mumbled, "Huh, so the dude's in love with her."

* * *

I had a heck of a time getting to sleepthat night. What Geoff said kept running through my head. Was I in love with her? Could I be in love with her? Did I have the capibility to be in love with her? I mean honestly, I'm a no good delinquent! People look at me with fear in their eyes, and even though I may like it cause it makes me feel tough, it's also making me wonder if I'm capable of certain emotions. But if Geoff was right, and I was in love with Court, than things just may start to get interesting. I mean, sure, she's told me that she loves me, but what if I blow it. What if I do something to romantic? Buahahaha, yeah right. The actual problem though? What if I wasn't romantic enough. I mean that first date? Luck. Uggh, being in love with someone is not as amazing as people make it sound. Wait a minute, I just said in love. Does that mean? Oh no. Why? Why, why, why?! And HOW do I tell Court. Than I got an idea, I don't tell her. Not yet. Hopefully, not ever.

* * *

As I walked into the car shop for another boring day at work, I saw the one thing I least wanted to see. Justin. I decided now was the best time to tell him to stay the hell away from my Princess.

"Hey Justin! Get over here, I need to talk to you!" I called out to him.

He looked over at me, and relunctantly came over and away from the desk where he was just flirting with Lindsay. Ah, poor Lindsay, too stupid to even notice he was flirting with her. But that, was besides the point. It was time to make it clear to Justin that I wasn't taking him and his stupid little flilrty ways anywhere NEAR my girl.

"What do you want? Come to get mad at me cause your little darling Courtney decided to take me up on my offer? Did she ditch you for this perfect hunk of a man right here?" He asked, full of himself.

I laughed. "Umm, no. She didn't. She wants nothing to do with you, and everything to do with me. At least, that's what it seems like since we're dating and all. But I called you over here to tell you one thing and one thing only. Stay. Away. From. MY. Princess." I told him.

"YOUR Princess? What, she's a possession now?" He asked.

"No. She's not. She's my girl, and I love her. But I'm serious Justin, stay away from her, or else." I threatned.

"Or else what?" He asked laughing.

"Or else your pretty little face won't be so pretty anymore, got that?" I said, completley serious. He was about to answer, but Hatchet beat him to it.

"Yo maggots! Get your pretty little lazy butts moving NOW!" He yelled at us.

"Sir, yes sir!" Me and Justin answered. Than we went off to work. Or should I say, I went off to work, Justin went right back to flirting with clueless little Lindsay. Pfft, that guy needs a good punch in the face. And if he didn't back of Courtney, that's exactly what he's going to get.

* * *

Uggh, I know I had said it was going to be boring, but I didn't think it was going to be THIS boring. I looked at the clock. Just a few more minutes until my lunch break. I looked down at my cluttered desk, spotted the phone, and an idea popped into my head. Well, a name did at least. Princess. I immediatly punched in her number, hoping she was home. Knowing Princess, she's probably out doing something, she seems the type to always be busy.

"Hello?" I heard her answer. My mood lightened intensly.

"Hey, Princess, you doing anything today? Cause if not, I was thinking maybe you could come to the shop, it's almost my lunch break, we could go somewhere." I said.

She didn't answer for a while, and I felt nervous. "You, want me to come over?" She asked.

"Umm, yeah. That's if you want to, you don't have to!" I said, panicking. She laughed. I loved her laugh.

"No, no, I'd love too, I'm leaving like, right now. Seeya in a few." She said. I felt a huge smile spread onto my face.

"Kay, seeya in a few." I hung up, before I could do anything incredibly stupid, like tell her I was in love with her. It felt like forever while I was waiting for her. But finally, I saw her pull up. Again, I felt a huge smile spread across my face, as I stood up straight and uncrossed my arms.

"Princess!" I yelled, as soon as she walked through the door. Before she had the chance to answer, I ran up to her and wrapped both my arms around her waist and lifted her into the air. She laughed and hugged back. When I put her down, I was still holding her tight. I could see a very angry and a very jealous Justin out of the corner of my eyes. I smirked. Yeah, that's right, I wasn't lieing when I said she was mine. Suck on that pretty boy! I grinned triumphantly. But of course, it had to come over and ruin it.

"Oh, hey Courtney." It said. I growled on reflex. Courtney's eyes had a reflection of fear and, was that lust?

"Uh, hi, Justin.." She said, than turned back towards me. "So, you said that you were almost on your lunch break, right?"

"Yeah, I have to help Justin with one more car, and than we can head out." I said, glaring at Justin, but hiding a bit of triumph in my eyes, for Justin only to see, which caused Justin to glare right back.

"Fine." He said angrily. We just kept glaring at each other, both of us forgetting Princess was right there, the look of triumph still in my eyes.

"So where do I go?" A small voice said from beside me, and I couldn't help but smile.

I turned to look at my gorgeous Princess, still smiling. "How about you go hang out with Lindsay for now. She could probably use some help." I could tell Justin was beyond jealous. Good, he's been doing this kind of thing to girls for a long time, bout time he knows how it feels.

"Oh, well, okay." Courtney said. I watched her walk over to Lindsay. Ahh, poor Princess, she was in for the time of her life with that girl.

I turned towards Justin and growled, noticing he was staring at my Princess' butt. The nerve of that thing. I grabbed the collar of his shirt, balled my hand into a fist, dragged him towards the garage and told him as quietly as I could, "You and me, need to talk. Now."

* * *

We walked into the garage, and I let go of Justin when I saw a customer. I had to try not laugh when I saw Justin stumble forward. Than I heard the ramblings of our crazy customer.

"And than Explosivo was like, BOOM BOOM! And E-Scope was all, No Explosivo, don't blow up the car or the frogs will eat the donkey! And than Explosivo blew up the mufler and the two right tires, and now our car is broken." She than laughed manically, threw the cars at Hatcher, than ran off to god knows where.

"Well, you heard her, I think." Hatchet told us. "Now, fix it." He pointed to the car. "Than you can leave for the day."

After Hatchet left, pretty boy turned around and smirked. "So, Court's pretty hot. Bet you she's great in bed." He said. I jumped on him, punched him in the face a few times, than got right in his face saying.

"You even so much as LOOK at her, and you'll be in the hospital. You got that Pretty boy? I'm not lying, I will severly hurt you." I said, glaring at him. He looked scared, and bruised. Good, serves the thing right. He than replaced the look of fear with one of hatred.

"Deny it all you want. But sooner or later, she'll realize how _stupid_ she was for choosing you over me. And when she does, she'll be running over, right into my arms. Just you wait. So you have your little fun with her now, but just remember, Justin ALWAYS gets the girl. Always." He said, spitting the word stupid. It took all my might not to punch him again, and it still wasn't enough. I got up, kicked him in the side, told him to stay away from Court, and got to work. He just glared at me the whole time while I was fixing the car. When I was just about done, I threw the wrench at Justin's face, told him to finish it, and ran up to see my Princess. No way was I letting her see Justin all beat up. She'd wonder. I was worried about her reaction when she saw me so pissed, but luckily, seeing her made me forget everything that had just happened.

* * *

"Princess!" I ran over, picked her up bridal style and than spun her around a few times. She laughed, and I felt a huge urge to kiss her. I set her down on her feet, and kissed her. I felt her smile into the kiss around the same time that she wrapped her arms around my neck. I deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around her waist. I never realized just how tiny it was, or how she fit perfectly in my arms. When we broke apart, I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder as if she was a sack of potatoes. She pounded on my back, but she was laughing, which basically told me that she didn't mind all that much.

"Put me DOWN!" She demanded, still laughing.

"Not a chance Princess, not a chance."

* * *

I watched her expression change from amusement to shock as I placed her inside my convertible. I hopped into the drivers said, and started up the car.

"Duncan, where are we going?" She asked me. She seemed to have to ask me that a lot. But I decided to tell her today. I don't know why, but I did.

"Back to my apartment, Princess. Because believe it or not, I can cook. Not as good as DJ and his mom, but I can cook."

"Just look at the road Duncan." She laughed. It was than that I realized I had been looking at her. No, not looking, staring.

"Fine, fine, be that way."

* * *

"Oh my God! Duncan, this is amazing!" She exclaimed.

I chuckled. I mean, who get's this excited over spagetti? "It's only spagetti."

"Yeah, but it's amazing spagetti!" Apparently, Princess does.

I laughed, "Glad you like it Princess. But you got a little something right, there." I said, licking sauce off of her nose, hoping to make her blush. I saw a light pink stain her cheeks. Success! I laughed. All she did was smile, but than her eyes got wide with shock.

"Oh crap! Duncan! It's 12!" I heard her yell.

"What?" I said, turning to look at the clock. It was than that I realized she was right, and that it was quite late. "Woah, how did it get so late?" I asked, actually meaning it. Seriously, where did the time go? I brought her here from the shop, well, 12 hours ago!

"Hmm, let's see." She said, teasingly. "All the times you burnt the sauce and the noodles, the time you stopped cooking to make out with me. Yeah, I think that's about it." She concluded, a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Oh hahaha Princess." I said, sarcastically, but amused. Than I got serious. "But I'm not letting you go home, not tonight, not this late and not when it's this dark out."

"Well where do you want me to stay?" She asked, genuinly confused. I laughed a little in my head. She really should not have asked that.

"Here!" Bridgette said, walking through the door with Geoff. She threw a night gown at her. "I was gonna use it, but I won't be needing it." She said. Barf! I think both me and Court were thinking the same thing. She proved me right by the next thing she said.

"Uggh, Bridgette I don't want to know."

"There, your all settled." I smiled. Than realized something, that even if we were dating she would not agree to. But I wasn't letting her refuse it. "Oh, and don't refuse or complain about it, but you are going to have to sleep in my room, and neither one of us is sleeping on the floor."

"Fine." She said. Wait, she didn't argue? Either she's tired, or I'm not as great a cook as I thought. She stomped off to the bathroom to put on the nghtgown that Bridgette had brought. She walked out, to three shocked gazes, seeing as it ended halfway down her thighs, and the neckline was really low, but amazingly she didn't look a bit like a slut. She just look, well, amazing. As always.

"What?" She asked, sounding self concious.

"You look, hot." All three of us said at once. I turned to glare at Geoff, in time to see Bridgette give him a good slap on th eback of the head. He threw his arms up in surrender.

"What, I'm sorry, but it's true!" He shouted in defense. I heard Courtney laugh.

"Leave him alone." She said, before heading off to my room. I turned to look at Bridgette, giving her a nod, telling her to listen to Court. She smiled, and instantly, her and Geoff were attached. I turned and walked into the room to see Court already in bed, looking quite cozy. I closed the door behind me, turned off the lights and jumped into bed, hoping I don't land on my Princess. I got under the covers, scooted close enough to Court that I could wrap my arm around her tiny waist, bring her closer to me, snuggle my face into my hair, which I couldn't help but notice smelled like coconuts mixed with vanilla. She was probably thinking I was going to try something on her. I badly wanted to tell her that I couldn't and that I wouldn't, but that would mean telling her that I was in love with her, and like I said before, I was trying to avoid that at all costs. So I just kissed the top of her head, even though she had her back to me.

"Good night Princess. I love you." I mumbled, half asleep. With my arm still wrapped around her and my face still in her hair, I almost fell asleep, but thankfully, I stayed awake, just long enough.

"Good night, Duncan, I love you too." I couldn't help but smile. Everytime she said that, my stomach did a couple backflips. My mind wandered back to what Justin had told me today. That he always got the girl. I started panicking. What if Court decided that she DID like Duncan more? What if she's only trying to make Justin jealous? All thoughts went away though, when she turned around, obviously not asleep yet, and snuggled into me. I smiled and asked myself the question one more time, but answered it 100% sure. Was I in love Courtney? Yes, yes I most DEFINITLY was. And with that thought, I fell asleep, Courntey in my arms and a smile on my face.


	12. Might not be so bad

**AN: Heh heh, hey.. So.. I am SOOOOOO sorry for the prolonged absence of this chapter. But see, I started working on this on my iPod touch at school (which we're not supposed to have, but OH WELL) and I was feeling right proud of myself, and than I got home, and I continued it, and again, I felt like I was on a roll! And than, SPLAT! I. Got. Stumped. So yeah, I asked my awesome new friend _TrueJackVP408_ and she was nice enough to put up with me, again, and she helped me. That got my brain flowing again, and so, here's the chappie. :) Hope it was worth the wait :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Never have, most likely never will.**

* * *

Courtney's POV

I woke up with an arm around me and wondering where I was. When I tried to get up, the arm that was around me pulled me back down.

"Morning Sunshine! Where do you think your going?"

I turned to see my smirking delinquent boyfriend sleepily smiling down at me.

I smiled back. "Nowhere anymore." I said, snuggling into his chest. "Oh, and good morning." I yawned and tried to fall asleep again, which even in my sleepy state was hard to do when Duncan started rubbing small circles along my back. It actually relaxed me a little. I sighed contentedly. Duncan laughed.

"Come on Princess, wakey wakey." Duncan said teasingly.

"Go away." I said before turning around and facing the other way. Duncan laughed. He reached his arm around me and rolled me over onto my back. Than he picked me up bridal style, blankets and all, and brought me out into the kitchen. Last thing I remember, Duncan looking down at me as I fell asleep again.

* * *

"Princess, it's time to wake up. Come on. I need to go to work. You can stay if you want, but seriously, come one! I need to go. Don't make me get a bucket of cold water." He threatened.

"Go away." I complained, patting his face. He grabbed my hand and kissed my plam. Than he looked at me.

"Come on Princess, wake up, for me?" He whispered. Than he gave me surprisingly good puppy dog eyes. I rolled mine and sighed.

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up." I said relunctantly. I got up, and stretched, forgetting what I was wearing for a minute.

"Jeez Princess, I wanted you to get up. I didn't know I was getting a show too." He smirked. I blushed. I had completley forgotten how short the nightgown was already. Of course, by stretching, it got even shorter. Duncan lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder, laughing. I laughed too.

"Deja vue, eh Princess?" He asked, still laughing. I rolled my eyes, but laughed anyway. He than turned around, and flipped upside down so that I landed upside down on the couch.

"Duncan!" I shouted. He turned around, and it was than that I realized he was fully dressed. Not remembering anything before the 'bucket of water' part of his speech, I was confused.

"Where are you going?" I asked, flipping onto my stomach to lay on the couch comfortably. He looked at me, but when he realized I was serious, he answered.

"I'm going to work. You know, that place that helps me pay my bills for this apartment and gets food on the table."

"Oh ha ha ha." I said, getting off the couch, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around him in a hug. He seemed surprised by my random moment of affection. After a while, he hugged back, holding me tight. I snuggled further into his chest and closed my eyes. I sighed contentedly again, I seemed to do that a lot when Duncan was involved. I could've stayed like this forever.

"Princess. I'm sorry. I don't want to leave, I honestly don't. But sadly, I have to go to work." Duncan said. I heard him mumble under his breath. "Stupid Justin, he's going to get it if he even says a word about anything to me." I decided not to ask. I probably didn't want to know. "Well, I'm off, make yourself at home Princess. talk to you later, love you." He said, kissed the top of my head, grabbed the keys and left. After he left, I sat at the table. I wasn't hungry, so I didn't bother trying to find food. I leaned my face into the palm of my hand, leaning my elbow on the table. Drumming my fingers on the table I blew a stray piece of hair out of my face. What to do, what to do.

What have I always thought of doing in my boyfriend's house when he's not here? Hmmm. Decisions, decisions. I looked around. Than it hit me. Everything that he had told me earlier. _'You can stay if you like.'_ Well, if he wanted me to stay, than stay I will, for how long? Well, let's just say, I won't be leaving for a very long while.

* * *

"Thank you SO much for the help Bridgette. I totally owe you!" I said, once the two of us got done moving my necessity's into Duncan's apartment. Apparently it was bigger than I thought it was, because all my stuff fit, while his stuff was all still there, and there was STILL room left!

"Hmm," Bridgette said. "Are you still going to be renting your appartment?" She asked.

"No, probably not, that way Duncan can't kick me out." I answered confused. "Why?"

"PERFECT!" She shouted. "Than I can rent it." Before I knew it, she ran out of the room, out of the apartment and probably to go find Geoff, telling him about her new found glory. My job was still closed, so I decided to have a lazy day, and just stay home, in my pj's all day. So I put on black boxers, a white tank top, grabbed a book and climbed into Duncan's bed. I started to read, but everytime I tried, my mind kept wondering back to my hot delinquent boyfriend. Soon enough, I fell asleep, and not surpring at all, all my dreams, were on a certain, green haired boy.

* * *

"The Hell?" I heard someone mutter, as I slowly, and sleepily, woke up. "Where did all this stuff.." Than he stopped in his tracks. "Princess?" He asked, looking confused.

"Mmm?" I asked sleepily.

"What's all your stuff doing in my apartment?" He asked. I started to panick. Okay, Courtney, not your best plan ever.

"Um, I was actually just kind of thinking I'd move in with you, and give Geoff and Bridgette my apartment. Which by the way is a done deal, and I don't think you really want me to live out on the streets. I mean, I could get fired! Not to mention mugged, raped, beaten, killed.." During my rant I hadn't noticed Duncan smile as soon as I said I wanted to move in with him, neither did I see him move towards me. Before I knew it, he was kissing me, and I was kissing back. We fell back onto the bed, until he pulled away from my mouth and started leaving light kisses all the way down my neck. He looked into my eyes, and just like that I was lost. I almost didn't hear him. Almost.

"I don't mind if you move in Princess." He whispered, looking as lost as I was. And just like that we were kissing again. The kissing soon turned into a make out session, and I got a little nervous. I didn't want to go to the next level. I wasn't ready. Duncan seemed to sense it. He pulled back, smiling one of his rare real smiles.

"Don't worry Princess. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to." He said, and I could tell he meant it. I was touched. No guy I had ever known had ever told me that and meant it. I started to tear up a little.

"Crap! Princess, it's okay. Shh, shh, I meant it, I swear!" Duncan said, picking me up and cradling me like a baby, rubbing soothing circles on my back again.

"I'm not sad Duncan." I said, wiping my tears and laughing. "No one's ever said that to me. Well, they have, but none of them meant it." I said.

Duncan tensed. A look of anger flashed thru his eyes, but as soon as it came, it was gone. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him again. I was starting to break it, but he picked me up, flipped me onto my back, and made sure I had no way of escaping. I smiled. Than I realized something. Something, different. Not physically, well sorta. Those darned butterflies were back, but triple what they usually are. That was normal usually, until I realized they'd been there since I had been thinking of Duncan, and that they had gotten worse when I actually saw him. Could it be that, maybe, just maybe, I was, IN love with him? I mean sure, I loved him, but loving someone and being in love with someone, are completley different things. Nah, I couldn't be in love with him. I mean, I barely know anything about him, and yet, I feel like I know everything about him. I just met him, but it feels like I've known him for forever. He was my best friend, I told him everything, even when I didn't want to. The sight of him made my tummy flip, heck, the thought of him did that. He was willing to protect me from everything and anyone. He pulled back a little.

"Look, Courtney. I didn't want to tell you this, but I can't not tell you. It's killing me, literally, and I completley understand if you want to leave after, but, I think I'm in love with you." He said. He got up to leave. Darn butterflies. I grabbed onto his wrist, and smirked. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Where do you think your going?" I asked him, with a smile on. He smiled and laughed.

"Nowhere anymore." I smiled.

He laughed and gave me a short, simple kiss that meant more than anyone ever would have been able to tell. "Your beautiful." He said quietly. "Don't you dare forget it." And suddenly, he fell asleep. He must've been more tired than he let on. I turned to look at the clock. 10 pm! Man, my nap must have lasted longer than I thought. I was still exhausted though, but the stupid butterflies wouldn't let me get any sleep, whatsoever.

I sighed, when I realized exactly what that meant.

_'Crap.' _I thought._ 'I'm in love with him.'_

I looked over to see a smiling, peaceful Duncan sleeping, still holding onto my hand. And it was than and there that I decided it. Being in love with a delinquent, might not be so bad.


	13. Never

**AN: YAY! LONG CHAPPIE! HEY HEY! So I'd like to say that I was happy when I signed in and saw a whole bunch of e-mails about reviews and favorites and story alerts and stuff, and while I was reading them, I almost started to cry, cause I'm a big baby like that and the reviews were amazing :) they seriously made my day :) So thanks to all of you who reviewed, it means a LOT to me, and I mean a LOT! :D I don't get around to answering all of them, but I do read each and every one of them, so if you have a question on the story, ask it, and I'll answer it as goos as possible :P again, I thank _TrueJackVP408_ (seriously people, if you havn't gone to check out her stories, go NOW!) for helping me with the starting, greatly appreciated :) and now that I've gotten all my announcments out, here's the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I. own. nothing. And really, why do any of us need to say that? I mean honestly, if we owned it, we wouldn't be writing on fanfiction, now would we :P**

* * *

Duncan's POV

I woke up with a yawn. I was about to get up and stretch, but I felt something warm cuddled up against me. I looked down to see a petite body under my arm. I couldn't exactly move without waking up Princess. I guess this could be a good time to think, man, I sound so prissy. I think Princess is rubbing off on me.

Just than, I felt Princess try to sit up. Yeah, like I would let her up just like that. I pulled her back down.

"Morning Sunshine! Where do you think your going?" I asked her.

She turned around to face me and smiled.

"Nowhere anymore." She responded, snuggling into my chest. "Oh, and good morning." She said, while yawning and tried to fall asleep again. I started calmly rubbing small circles along her back, hoping to relax her at least a little, cause for some reason, she seem tense. I heard her sigh contentedly, which made me laugh.

"Come on Princess, wakey wakey." I said, teasing her.

"Go away." She said before turning around and facing the other way. I rolled my eyes and laughed. She sounded like a five year old who refused to get up! I reached my arm around her tiny, tiny waist, rolled her over onto her back and than picked her up bridal style, grabbing the blankets and all cause I didn't want her too uncomfortable, she might not come back, and brought her out into my kitchen. I looked down at her, and just like that, she fell asleep. I chuckled, than took the time to look at her, really look at her. She looked peaceful when she was asleep, almost as if she didn't have a care in the world. It was a lot easier to picture what she might have looked like when she was younger. I gently set her down on the couch. I really didn't want to let her down, but I had to. Unfortunately I had to work today, when all I really wanted to do was stay with Court. I miss her when I'm not with her. I'm still a tough guy, don't get me wrong, I could easily beat the crap out of guys twice my size, and I still have my pervy thoughts, but being in love with Courtney was turning me into a mush ball when she was involved. I sighed. What was I going to do?

* * *

About two hours later, and Princess was STILL asleep. Man she can sleep!

"Princess, it's time to wake up. Come on. I need to go to work." I tried. It didn't work, so I tried a different approach. "You can stay if you want, but seriously, come one! I need to go. Don't make me get a bucket of cold water." Believe it or not, even THAT didn't wake her up.

"Go away." She complained, patting my face as if looking for a snooze button. I had to hold back a laugh. I than got an idea, if threatening wouldn't work, maybe mushiness would. Gag, I can't believe I just thought that!

I grabbed her hand and kissed her plam. Than I looked right at her.

"Come on Princess, wake up, for me?" I whispered. Than I gave her my amazingly good puppy dog eyes. I had perfected them when I was about six, and had been getting almost everything that I asked for. She rolled her eyes, than sighed.

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up." She said relunctantly. I inwardly cheered. The cheering got louder and I had to keep myself from whistling or drooling or something of the sorts when she got up and stretched. What, did she forget she was wearing an incredibly short dress? Oh well, it's not like I was complaining. I inwardly reminded myself to thank Bridgette for bringing this particular night gown. I knew I should'nt have said anything, but I couldn't help it and it was than that my perberted side veered it's ugly head.

"Jeez Princess, I wanted you to get up. I didn't know I was getting a show too." I said, smirking. She blushed. So she HAD forgotten how short the dress was. And of course, thanks to human nature, the dress got shorter when she stretched. I lifted her up and threw her over my shoulder, with ease I might add, laughing. My smile grew as I heard her laughing too.

"Deja vue, eh Princess?" I asked, referring to yesterday when I brought her out of the shop and placed her into my car. I was still laughing. Thankfully, she was still laughing too. I was always so afraid that I would blow it with her. I didn't even want to think about it. I than turned around, back to the couch, and flipped her upside down so that she would land upside down on the couch.

"Duncan!" I heard her shout. I panicked. Had I gone to far? Was she going to leave. I turned around, looking just past her, but I knew that she was taking in what I was wearing. When I looked down at her she looked confused.

"Where are you going?" She asked, flipping onto her stomach to lay on the couch. She looked comfortable, and I wanted nothing more than to lay down with her and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. Than what she said sunk in. I looked at her, amused, but than realized she was serious. Did she not remember anything I had said to her when I was trying to wake her up? I remembered her tired face. No, no she probably hadn't.

"I'm going to work. You know, that place that helps me pay my bills for this apartment and gets food on the table." I said, half serious, hald sarcastic.

"Oh ha ha ha." She said. She got off the couch, walked over to me and before I knew what was going on, she was wrapping her arms around me and pulling me into a hug. I was honestly shocked. She wasn't really the type to pull random acts of affection. And that was coming from me! I realized that I was taking too long. I hugged her back, holding her tight, never wanting to let go. She snuggled into my chest and closed her eyes. I smiled, even if she couldn't see it. She sighed contentedly again. Man she did that a lot. Was that normal? Or did she just do that around me? I was hoping for the second one. I got this sick feeling in my stomach. I needed to tell her how much I loved her. I wanted to. I was going to.

"Princess. I'm sorry. I don't want to leave, I honestly don't. But sadly, I have to go to work." I said instead, and mentally slapped myself for not saying what I had originally planned to tell her. I than mumbled under my breath "Stupid Justin, he's going to get it if he even says a word about anything to me." I was thinking back to the last time we talked. Oh, he better not go there. He better not even think about going there. Courtney looked confused, but I wasn't about to explain, and she never asked, so I let it go. "Well, I'm off, make yourself at home Princess. Talk to you later, love you." I said, kissed the top of her head, grabbed my keys and left. I spent five minutes convinving myself that I couldn't call in sick and spend the whole day just holding Court, no matter how much I wanted to. Hatchet was paying me extra for this shift, and that wasn't an opportunity I was going to miss.

* * *

I got to the shop, and noticed three things. One, that Justin wasn't flirting with Lindsay and she looked relieved. Two, he was sitting there, arms crossed, glaring at me, as if he had been waiting. And three, Justin was now the proud owner of a bruise on his left cheek, and his right eye was rimmed with black. His lip also looked a little swollen. I know I shouldn't have, but I bursted with pride knowing fully well that I was the reason for them. I also knew Hatchet knew about it, and he was still willing to pay me extra. I smirked at him.

"Smirk all you want, but she's still going to be mine." He hissed.

"Oh really?" I boasted. "Than why is she currently at MY appartment, where she stayed last night, in MY bed, with ME?" I asked him, gloating while using a threatning tone.

Justin looked taken aback. Than he smirked. "Mhmm, tell her that when your done with her and you've gotten into her pants if she's ready or not, that I'll be here, arms open, ready to take her and comfort her." He said.

I glared at him. "Really?" I asked. "Do you seriously want to go there again? Cause yesterday's little conversation was tons of fun." I said, adding an evil smirk. His eyes widened in fright. He was just about to say something when Hatchet came and yelled at us to get to work. I glared at Justin. I had to use all my might and than some not to go murder him on the spot, and than some. I kept trying to convince myself it was cause he was hitting on Court behind her back, but it wasn't that. Okay, it wasn't JUST that. What he said, about me only wanting to get into her pants? That hit close to home. I was known for that kind of stunt, and Justin knew it. I was worried. Did Court know that I didn't want to? Okay, well I wanted to, so sue me, I'm still a guy! But that's not all I wanted to do. For the first time in a while, I wanted an actual relationship, where you take things slow. My biggest fear had always been Celine Dione music store standees, don't ask, but even that fear was nothing compared to the thought of losing Courtney. 'Oh God' I thought to myself. 'This is going to be a long day.' With that I sighed and went back to work.

* * *

When work was finally over, I hoped into my car and drove back home. I was exhausted! I seriously thought that I could've fallen asleep on the couch, but when I walked into my apartment, there was more than just my stuff.

"Um, hello?" I called out, to no reply. Well, maybe some movers got the wrong address or something. I kicked off my shoes and headed to my bed. I didn't think I was going to be at work this late. Princess probably went home. As soon as I walked into my room however, I saw Court, snuggled up in my blankets, asleep again, and some of her stuff thrown on the floor. What in the world was going on? I thought. Well, I was going to find out, one way or another.

"The Hell?" I mutterd out loud, hoping Courtney would hear it. Luckily she did, and as she slowly, and sleepily, woke up, I decided to play stupid.

"Where did all this stuff.." I started, than stopped in my tracks. "Princess?" I asked, hoping I looked genuinly confused.

A sleepy "Mmm?" was all she could say

"What's all your stuff doing in my apartment?" I asked casually. It was than that it finally sunk into her sleepy head. She looked like she was about to have a panick attack. I started to get worried. Crap, did I do something wrong? Why is she panicking? Than came her explanation, and I have to say I was relieved when I heard her start.

"Um, I was actually just kind of thinking I'd move in with you, and give Geoff and Bridgette my apartment. Which by the way is a done deal, and I don't think you really want me to live out on the streets. I mean, I could get fired! Not to mention mugged, raped, beaten, killed.." She was ranting. She always ranted when she was nervous. She didn't even realize that I had smiled as soon as she said "Move in with you." I started to walk towards her. Before either of us knew just what we were doing, we were making out. I couldn't help myself, so I started leaving light kisses all the way down her neck. I looked her tigh in the eyes, and she got a dazed look in her eyes. She snapped out of it when I started talking though. Or at least when she registered I was talking.

"I don't mind if you move in Princess." I whispered, just than noticing how deep someone's eyes could look. That's all it took. We were kissing again. That kissing soon turned into a make out session, and I felt her tense up. I got worried. Her tensing brought back everything that Justin had said. That I only wanted to get in her pants. Than I remembered a similar conversation me and Geoff had. I didn't want to have it with her, not if she didn't want to. I wasn't going to force it on her. Because she was still tense, I pulled away, smiling one of my extremely actual smiles.

"Don't worry Princess. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to." I said, hoping that she would believe me. Luckily for me she did. She looked touched, and started to tear up. Aw crap! Did I do something wrong? It's amazing how many times I think that when it's about Court. But I didn't want to loose her. Than it hit me. She probably didn't believe me! And tough guy or not, I hated to see girls cry. Especially my Princess.

"Crap! Princess, it's okay. Shh, shh, I meant it, I swear!" I said trying to comfort her by picking her up and cradling her like a baby. I started rubbing soothing circles on her back for the second time this day. Again, it worked.

"I'm not sad Duncan." She said, wiping her tears and laughing. "No one's ever said that to me. Well, they have, but none of them meant it." She than confessed.

I tensed. Out of no where, I got really pissed. The feeling of beating everyone who had ever lied to her about that one certain thing overwhelmed me. Suddenly her arms were wrapped around my neck, and kissed me again. She was just about to break it off, I picked her up, flipped her onto her back, and made sure that she had no way to escape. She smiled, that looked like she was deep in thought. I wonder what she's thinking of. All of a sudden, I had to tell her. And by tell her, I meant tell her I was in love with her. But I couldn't, she would probably leave. I continued kissing her. But the feeling was overwhelming. I had to tell her, I just had to. Besides it was killing me that she didn't know. I pulled back a little, deciding to tell her now before I lost my edge.

"Look, Courtney. I didn't want to tell you this, but I can't not tell you. It's killing me, literally, and I completley understand if you want to leave after, but, I think I'm in love with you." I blurted out, getting it all out at once. I went to leave, knowing that she was going to want to leave me, and I just couldn't face that. Not right now, not today, not ever really. All of a sudden, I felt someone grab onto my wrist. I turned to see Courtney smirking, and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Where do you think your going?" She asked me, obviously thinking back to this morning when she tried to wake up. She was smiling. I smiled and laughed. She wasn't leaving me. That must mean that she was in love with me too, right? At least a little? Cause honestly, most people would have ran for it after they heard that, especially hearing it from me. Well, they'd either run or laugh, with good reason I guess.

"Nowhere anymore." I said, again thinking about this morning and responding to my question with her answer. She smiled.

He laughed. I fellt amazing having finally have gotten that off my chest. I leaned over and gave her a short, simple kiss while trying to put as much emotion as I could. It worked pretty well too. I looked her staright in the eyes again, and all the exhaustion I had felt came rushing back. "Your beautiful." I said quietly, about to fall asleep. "Don't you dare forget it." I added before suddenly falling asleep. It wouldn't be til I woke up a couple hours later for me to realize I was still holding her hand.

* * *

"Aw, come on Princess, don't start this again." I complained the next morning. I had the day off from work, but I was bored and Courtney had slept most of yesterday anyway.

"Why?" She asked complaining. You could tell she was trying to fake sounding tired. She had probably been awake longer than I had thought.

"Because I can tell your not tired anymore." I said smugly.

She turned around to glare at me. "Fine." She said. She got up and stalked away. I looked at her worried. She turned around, still glaring, but seeing me worried must have snapped something inside of her. She burst out laughing.

"Aw, did you think I was actually going to leave?" She asked, still laughing. I decided to play this a little longer. I faked tears.

"Well yeah. I mean, I told you I was in love with you last night. I've been worried ever since that you would leave me so when you pulled me back down I felt relieved, but I still wasn't sure that you weren't going to leave. You mean everything to me, and thinking about you leaving hurts more than anything, but actually seeing you leave, it just, I don't know, nothing I know even adds up to how much it hurts." I said, my fake tears starting to fall down. A look of guilt washed over her face. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"Duncan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to! I-" I cut her off by laughing and flipping her upside down over my shoulder.

"UGGH! Duncan!" She shouted. I forgot that I hadn't been my usual, pranking, delinquent self lately, so I decided to let this moment last longer. I knew she wouldn't leave me, cause I was telling the truth when I was'crying,' and I could tell that she knew I was.

"Say it." I said. "Say your sorry for tricking me."

"Why don't YOU say sorry for tricking ME?" She countered. I laughed.

"Cause I spilled my guts to you two days in a row. And I think it's your turn. And if you don't want to, fine, but the least you can do it say sorry." I said, placing her on her feet in front of me and putting both my hands on her shoulders to steady her. She bit her lip, and I wondered what she was thinking. I so badly wanted to ask, but I knew that she needed time to think. It was only fair, she could be deciding whether or not she was going to tell me just how she felt, and I didn't want to ruin that possibility, so I patiently waited.

"Duncan." She said, finally coming to a decision. "I, I'm in. I'm in love with you too." She said, she looked up nervously, bitting her lip again. I loved that adorable little nervous tick of her. I took one hand off her shoulder, cupped her chin with it, made her look up at me, gently took her lip out from under her teeth, leaned my forehead agaisnt hers and kissed her with all the emotions that were running through my head. She pulled away a little, but still stayed as close as possible. I tried to kiss her again, but she wouldn't let me. We kept going back and forth, until she looked up at me, biting her lip again, but smiling, love filling her eyes.

"You have no idea what you do to me." I whispered to her.

"Yeah, I do." She answered. "The same thing you do to me." And with that she finally let me kiss her again. I'd never felt this, well, I didn't know what I felt. I just knew that it was good, and that for some strange reason it felt good. She pulled away.

"I have to go to the bathroom, be back out in a second." She said. I watched her walk away, and as perverted as it sounds, I watched her butt the whole way. Hey, I said it before, I'll say it again, I may be in love, but I'm still a guy. I smirked watching her leave.

I sat down on my bed and let my mind wander. Princess popped up a lot. Her cute, adorable freckles, her soft, brown hair, her smooth, tan skin, her perfectly shaped, hot body. Ahh, and yes, it was an amazingly hot body. Just than, the stupid conversation I had with Justin today popped into my head. I growled, and that one growl was filled with so much anger it scared me. And trust me, it takes a lot to scare me. It also takes a lot to pisse me off this much, but when it came to Courtney and Justin.. I growled again. That stupid, no good, pretty boy, model. Thinking he can hit on MY Princess behind her back. He probably thinks about her in ways that he really shouldn't.. I growled again, on reflex.

And it was right than and there I sweared that I would NEVER let him get Princess. Ever.


	14. Stupid flu!

**AN: Well, here's the new chapter. I know, I know.. I havn't been updating as good as I wish I could. But you see, I have no excuse for it. Just that I'm a lazy butt who get's easily distracted. Haha, so yep, that's all. **

**Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING! ..yet.. ;)**

* * *

Courtney's POV

"Aw, come on Princess, don't start this again." I heard Duncan complain the next morning. He'd been trying to wake me up for an hour at least.

"Why?" I complained. I was trying to fake the sound of being tired. I'd been awake before Duncan had, considering how much I had slept yesterday. But I was comfortable here, and I didn't want to get up.

"Because I can tell your not tired anymore." He said smugly. Darn, I knew it wouldn't work. Oh well, it was worth the try. So instead of trying to get him to leave me alone, and I did the second best thing. I turned around to glare at him.

"Fine." I said. I got up and stomped away, pretending to get mad. I was about to tell him that he should leave me alon when I'm sleeping, but when I turned around, still glaring might I add, I saw Duncan with a look of worry in his eyes. Hmm, maybe I didn't give myself enough credit. I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing.

"Aw, did you think I was actually going to leave?" I asked, still laughing, teasing him a little. All of a sudden out of nowhere, Duncan started to tear up. I didn't get it. Duncan was Mr. Tuff, he didn't cry unless something was seriously wrong and seriously bothering him.

"Well yeah. I mean, I told you I was in love with you last night. I've been worried ever since that you would leave me so when you pulled me back down I felt relieved, but I still wasn't sure that you weren't going to leave. You mean everything to me, and thinking about you leaving hurts more than anything, but actually seeing you leave, it just, I don't know, nothing I know even adds up to how much it hurts." He said, his tears starting to fall down his cheeks. A wave of guilt washed over me. He was really worried about me leaving him, especially after last night. Maybe that's why he didn't want to tell me, I said, remembering what he said before he told me. I ran up to her and hugged him.

"Duncan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to! I-" He cut me off, laughing and flipping me upside down over his shoulder. I was confused. What just happened? Oh my God! Did he just trick me? He was SO going to get it!

"UGGH! Duncan!" I shouted. I didn't get it though. He hadn't teased me in, well, since we went to the coffee shop. Darn. This didn't mean he was going to start again did it? I wouldn't matter anyway. I wasn't stupid. I knew that even if he was faking his tears, he meant everything he had said. I couldn't leave him after that. Oh who was I kidding. I wouldn't have left him, even if he hadn't told me everything he had, and not just the stuff he said just now.

"Say it." He said. "Say your sorry for tricking me."

"Why don't YOU say sorry for tricking ME?" I countered, getting frustrated at the fact that he was treating me like a little kid. He just laughed.

"Cause I spilled my guts to you two days in a row. And I think it's your turn. And if you don't want to, fine, but the least you can do it say sorry." He said, placing me on my feet in front of him and he put both of his hands on my shoulders to steady me, and as much as I hated to admit it, I would've fallen if he hadn't. Everything that Duncan had just said sunk in. I bit my lip. i knew that I was in love with him. I had figured that out recently. But I didn't know if I had the courage to tell him. Me. Of all people was afraid, and just of saying I love you! I started chewing on my lip for fiercely. I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him so bad. And I knew he wouldn't leave, seeing as he had told me he was in love with me too. It was only fair for me to tell him how I felt. Like he had said, he spilled his guts out to me twice in the past two days. But something was stopping me from saying it. Or was it just me that was stopping myself. I snapped out of my inner conflict, reaching a decision. I looked over to see a very patient Duncan looking fown at me. I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"Duncan." I said, and Duncan looked relieved that he was finally going to hear something. "I, I'm in. I'm in love with you too." I blurted out nervously, bitting my lip again. I hated that habit. It made me look vulnerable! I felt one of Duncan's hand lift off of my shoulder. It cupped my chin, pushed my head upwards, forcing me to look at Duncan and it gently took my lip out from under my teeth. He leaned his forehead agaisnt mine and kissed me. I was a little shocked. Not that he kissed me. He did that a lot. I was shocked at all the emotions that seemed to be running through it. I pulled away a little, but stayed as close as I possibly could without kissing him. He leaned down to try to kiss me again, but I didn't let him. I just wanted him to hold me right now. He kept trying to kiss me, and I kept pulling away. We were basically going back and forth. I looked up at him, biting my lip again, but this time I was smiling, and I could almost feel the love filling my eyes.

"You have no idea what you do to me." He whispered into my ear. I shivered a little.

"Yeah, I do." I answered without thinking but knowing it was true. "The same thing you do to me." And with that I let him kiss me again. I was getting lost in the kiss. It wasn't like anything I had ever felt. I never wanted it to end. I never felt this way. I mean sure, I had boyfriends before, but none of them cared about me this much. Of course, it was than that something bad decided to happen. Stupid karma, what had I ever done wrong? I pulled away, only cause I had too.

"I have to go to the bathroom, be back out in a second." I said, though I doubted I would be. I walked as calmly as I could to the bathroom, but as soon as I closed the door, I bolted for the toilet. I got down on my knees, gripped the toilet bowl, and than and there started throwing up. The first thought that ran through my head was pregnant, it happened all the time. But luckily for me, before IU started to panic, I realized that I hadn't done anything in order for me to get pregnant. I tried to think about what it could be, but another wave of nautea hit me and I threw up again. I heard a small rap on the door.

"Uhh, Princess, are you okay?" I heard Duncan ask quietly and concerned.

"I don-" I tried to say, but couldn't finish it, due to the fact that I started to throw up again. I heard the door break open, but was feeling to sick to turn around and see. I heard Duncan's feet running across the bathroom floor. Than I felt an arm around me. My hair was lifted away from my face and back into a ponytail sort of. Duncan squeezed my shoulder a little, and started whispering into my ear, trying to comfort me. I felt like a little kid, cause I was crying. When I was finally done, Duncan helped me up and dragged me to the bed. He tried to lighten the mood by teasing me a little.

"Hey Princess, didn't know you thought I was that disgusting." He said, laughing.

I tried to smile but it probably looked more like a grimace than a smile. Duncan frowned.

"Hey, it'll be okay. It's probably just the 24 hour flu or something." He said, again attempting to lighten the mood. I sighed, or as close to a sigh as I could muster. I still felt sick to my stomach, but I had nothing left to empty.

"Can I just put my pj's on and go to bed please?" I asked. "Oh, and some soup?" I added.

Duncan smirked. "Sure Princess, if you want too. Would you like some help putting your pj's on?" He asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. If I hadn't all ready been sick, I probably would have been right , actually, no, probably not.

"No thanks Duncan." I said harshly. Duncan looked taken a-back. I sighed, my stomach feeling all yucky again. "Sorry." I said, clutching my stomach. "Could you just make me some soup? Please?" I asked, still clutching my stomach and on the verge of crying cause I felt so sick. I know, it sounds stupid, but it's true. Duncan's expression softened.

"Come on Princess, let's get you into bed." He said, wrapping his arm around the middle of my back, and I leaned on him the whole way to the room. When we got there, much to my displeasure, Duncan did have to help me into my pj's, which was basically just one of his shirts. It was a completley black teeshirt, with a funny looking skull in the middle and long yellow-ish sleeves. It was way too big for me, but it was comfortable. Underneath, even though you couldn't see them, I had a pair of pj short shorts that were completley white. I sighed. I hated being sick, and I hated staying in bed all day. And it had to be today, the day that Duncan finally had off from work.

* * *

I was sitting in bed, not doing anything, seeing as Duncan wouldn't even let me read. Just than, he walked into the room with a tray in his hands. He places it in front of me. The tray is equipped with chicken soup, crackers, a glass of water and a small bowl of vanilla ice cream. I picked my spoon up and started eating my soup. Than I looked over at Duncan who was now laying down next to me on the bed playing with my hair. When he realized I had turned my head, he looked at me, my hair still twirled around his finger. He smirked. I rolled my eyes and went back to my soup. Duncan let my hair go and I was actually disappointed.

I looked over to him again. He smiled. I blushed. My bangs fell into my face when I quickly put my head down. Duncan cupped my chin again with one hand and brushed my hair out of my face with the other. Even though he usually acts mushy, he never acts this mushy.

I looked up at Duncan, right into his eyes. I almost forgot how to talk. Almost.

"Why are you acting so mushy?" I asked him quietly.

He looked at me, eyebrows raised and a look of panic on his face. "Sorry. Do you not want me to be?" He asked, still somewhat shocked.

I smiled, mostly cause I didn't have enough energy to laugh. "No, no I like it. I just wanted to know why." He relaxed. Wow. He really was paranoid about doing the wrong thing and losing me. I grabbed his hand, and he smiled.

"I'm only acting this mushy for today Princess." He warned me. "As soon as you get better, your going to have to put up with perverted Duncan." He smirked. He than picked up the tray and brought it out to the kitchen. I heard the tap running. He must be washing the dishes, I thought, before drifting to sleep.

* * *

I woke up again, my stomach turning. I ran to the bathroom, pushing past Duncan to get to the toilet on time. I heard Duncan running after me, and soon enough he was running in front of me, opening the door and letting me in. As soon as I got over the toilet, he was by my side holding my hair out of the way again. Stupid soup, I thought. Than again I started to cry. I don't know why, but everytime I vomit, I cry. It's weird, but oh well. I was really hoping that it was only the 24 hour flu. Again, when I was over, Duncan helped me to the room. He left for a little afte rhe made sure I was comfortable in bed, and came back with a cold wet cloth. He put it over my forehead, and kissed the tip of my nose. I couldn't help but smile. Pervert or not, he was still one of the sweetest guys I knew, and I didn't deserve him. But oh well, he loved me, and I loved him, and it was all good. I tried to keep my eyes open, but I knew they wouldn't be for much longer.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He looked surprised.

"About what?"

"Ruining your day off." I said.

He just laughed and shook his head, climbing beside me into bed again, and pulling me close to him. "You see this?" He asked me, gesturing towards me and him. I nodded my head. "Good." He continued. "Cause this. this isn't ruining my day. All I wanted was to spend the whole day with you. And if that's helping you get better and looking after you or making out with you, than hey, it's fine with me." He said, smirking and pulling me closer to him.

I laughed a little. I looked up at him again, and took him all in. I wanted to memorize his face. I also didn't want to lose him. He meant everything to me, and we had basically just met! Oh well. I never really did believe in love at firt sight, but I guess this was proving me wrong.

"I love you Princess." Duncan whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too, Delinquent." I replied. I snuggled into him, and he wrapped his arms around me even more. In that position, I fell asleep again.

* * *

When I woke up again, I was alone and feeling much better. I was also extremly hungry and alone. I went to get up, but at that moment, Duncan walked in with another tray. This one however held eggs, toast and bacon and a glass of orange juice. I looked at Duncan questioningly. He just shrugged and smiled, than walked out again with not so much of a word. I was a little confused and than started to eat. Once I started, I couldn't stop. I gobbled everything up happily. Duncan walked in just as I was finishing up the rest of my juice. Duncan almost laughed out loud, you could tell he was trying his hardest not to. I smiled up at him, a huge smile. He smiled back at me, jumped into bed, threw the tray on the ground, rolled me over on top of him, than rolled me onto my back with him pinning me down. He smirked, a playful glint in his eyes. I laughed a little. Than he kissed me, and I kissed back. It didn't take long until we were kiing jut as fiercely as Geoff and Bridgette if not more so. His hand started moving from my knee up my thigh. I smiled. Normally it would have panicked me, but I knew he wouldn't do anything. He promised. He started rubbing small circles along my upper thigh. He was about to move his hand a little higher, when Geoff burst into the door crying with DJ and Trent close behind him, placing their hands on their thighs while bending over and taking deep breaths.

"Du-du-dude." Geoff got out. "Bri-Bri-Bridgette dumped me." His lip quivered. "For JUSTIN!" And he started crying harder. DJ and Trent looked up just than, looked at each other and smirked.

Geoff stopped crying and finally took in the surroundings. Duncan was still on top of me, hand still on my leg. With an exasperated sigh, he rolled off me, and stood up.

"I'll be right back Princess." He said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure," I replied, rolling my eyes and grabbing my book. "I'll stay in here while you guy have your big macho discussion." I said. "WAIT! Geoff, did you say, Justin?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Geoff sniffed and nodded. "Oh, and she said not to call her anymore." He turned away and left. DJ and Trent on either side of him, and Duncan bringing up the rear.

I picked up my phone and called Bridgette. She answered and sounded furious.

"I told you not to call anymore!" I heard her shout at me. "Well I told Geoff, but he should have told you by now!" She screamed at me. "So DON'T CALL ME AGAIN!" And with that she hung up on me. I just stared at my phone, shocked. About 15 minutes later, I was still staring at my phone, and I heard the door close. I heard Duncan walk into the room. I looked up at him, he was stretching and rubbing a hand down his face stressed. He looked like he needed to relax, and for some off reason, I wanted to, oh my God, I can't believe I'm thinking that, but, I want to.

Duncan looked at me and smiled. It was almost as if all his problems disappeared, or maybe just didn't seem as bad. I smiled back though, I couldn't help it. He came to lay beside me.

"So, where were we?" He asked, smirking.

I smirked right back. "Just about here." I said, reaching over, kissing him and taking off his shirt. He pulled back surprised. I just looked at him, pleading with my eyes, hoping he would see it. He looked at me, and sighed.

"Are you sure about this Princess?" He asked me, being serious for once, but with a small speck of hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, I am." I said.

"Well, alrighty than." Duncan said smirking. He leaned over and whipered in my ear, "Get ready for the time of your life."

He leaned over me, flicked the light off, than looked over at me. He kissed me, and it was a kiss full of passion, eagerness, love and most of all lust.

I smiled into the kiss and returned it just as forcefully. And for the first time in my life, I wasn't scared.


	15. It'll be okay

**AN: First off I'd like to say sorry for not updating. Second I'd like to say this is my longest chapter yet. Third I'd like to say that Bridgette seems evil now because I needed some drama with Justin, didn't want it to be just between Duncan and Courtney, and my options were between Gwen (who is barely in this story atm..) and Bridgette (Court's best friend who is dating Geoff, Duncan's best friend) so yeah, but don't worry.. it'll all end good.. I think.. hmm.. ANYWAY! That's all I have to say. So peace out homies! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: No, *sighs* I don't own anything. Yet. But just you wait! You'll see. You'll ALL see! Muahahahahahahahaha *cough cough* hairball ;)**

* * *

Duncan's POV

I waited there, just sitting on my bed. I started tapping my foot to a song that was stuck in my head. I started to get worried when she didn't come out. I went and knocked lightly on the door.

"Uhh, Princess, are you okay?" I than asked, concerned for her.

"I don-" I heard her start to say, but than I heard one of the sounds I hate the most. Vomiting. Than it clicked. Princess was vomiting, there was no way she was pregnant, she must be sick. I busted down the door only to see my Princess leaning over the toilet, eyes watered. I started running right away across the bathroom floor. Even though I hate seeing people vomit, cause it makes me feel like following suite, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders that were shaking violently, and brought her hair back and out of her face. I squeezed her shoulder a little to try and comfort her, and started whispering into her ear that she's be okay and that she'd be fine. After she finished, I helped her up to her feet and half dragged, half carried her to the bed. I tried to make her laugh and lighten the mood by teasing her a little.

"Hey Princess, didn't know you thought I was that disgusting." I said while laughing, hoping she would too. I saw her try to smile, but it looked a lot more like a grimace than a smile. I frowned. Man, I hope she's okay. I tried a new approach.

"Hey, it'll be okay. It's probably just the 24 hour flu or something." I said. She tried to sigh, but it sounded more like she was about to start crying again. My worry for her increased ten fold. It had better just be the flu. Or I swear I will, well, I don't know, but I'll think of something!

"Can I just put my pj's on and go to bed please?" I heard her ask quietley. "Oh, and some soup?" She than added. I decided to try to lighten the mood once more. And honestly, she basically just up and offered it to me.

I smirked. "Sure Princess, if you want too. Would you like some help putting your pj's on?" I asked suggestively, wiggling my eyebrows and secretly running my eyes up and down her body. She just scoffed.

"No thanks Duncan." She said harshly. I was taken a-back. She siad that pretty harsh for a sick person. It must have shown on my face too. I heard her sigh. "Sorry." She said, than I saw her clutching her stomach. "Could you just make me some soup? Please?" She asked, still clutching her stomach and she had a look on her face that looked like she was on the verge of crying again. I knew it was stupid, but I felt guilty. As if it was my fault she was sick. Well, it wasn't, I thought. But that wasn't going to stop me from helping her get better. I let my expression soften when I looked down at her.

"Come on Princess, let's get you into bed." I said, wrapping my arm around the middle of her back and she leaned on me the whole way to our room. When we got there, much to my pleasure, I ended up having to help Princess into some pj's, cause she was having a hard time holding her arms over her head long enough to get her shirt off. I went over to her, and took the bottom of her shirt. She slapped my hand away. I just laughed.

"Do you WANT our of these clothes?" I asked, laughing but meaning it. She signed, and when I went for her shirt she grimaced, but she didn't slap my hands away this time. And no matter how much she didn't want me to, she let me take her shirt off. I tried my hardest not to drool. Damn, and I thought she was hot with a shirt on. We walked around the room, trying to find her a shirt, but couldn't find one. I grabbed my favorite shirt, and knowing it would be too big for her, I threw it at her. She struggled putting it on. I laughed a little, took the shirt from her, and even though I didn't want to, I REALLY didn't want to, I helped her into my shirt. I helped her slip out of her jeans, and helped her balance while she put on a pair of really short short pj bottoms. It was pointless though, you couldn't see them. I smirked, knowing I was never going to forget this night and her amazingly hot body. She sighed. I looked down at her, but she was looking at the floor almost guiltily. I wondered about that, but decided to let it slide for now and be a good boyfriend and go make her some soup hoping it would make her feel better.

* * *

After I had finished making her some soup and putting some crackers, water and a little bit of vanilla ice cream along with it on a tray, I walked into the room. I placed it in front of her. She picked her spoon up and started eating the soup. She didn't complain, so I was figuring that she liked it. I went and layed down on the bed beside her, and started twirling her hair with my hands. I was trying really hard to banish all pervy thoughts from my head. It was harder than I thought though, I'd never wanted someone in this way as much as I wanted Courtney. I was getting lost in my thoughts, when I saw her turn her head to look at me with those intense onyx eyes. With her hair stil twirled around my finger, I smirked at her, trying to hide any emotion that may or may not be in my eyes. She rolled her eyes and went back to the soup. I held back a sigh of relief, knowing I was off the hook for the moment. I let her hair go and I watched as her face showed the emotion of disappointment.

She looked over to me again. I smiled, not being able to hold it back. She blushed and her bangs fell into her face as she quickly put her head down trying to hide it. I cupped my chin again with one hand and brushed the hair out of her face with my other hand. Sure, I was having perverted thoughts about her, but I couldn't hold back any of my mushiness today. Today, it was all about her. Everything I did would be for her, and I'd fight any sudden, urge, that I'd felt for her today.

She looked up at me again, right into my eyes. She looked like she was forgetting how to speak. It was amazing the effect I had on her, it was almost as bad as the effect she had on me. Almost.

"Why are you acting so mushy?" She asked me quietly. I was startled. Did she not want me to?

I just kept looking at her, not caring how surprised I looked at what she had just asked. "Sorry. Do you not want me to be?" I asked, still somewhat shocked. I didn't want to do something she didn't want me to. Like I said earlier, today was for her, only her. Whatever she wanted, I'd give her.

She smiled, but the look on her face looked more like she wanted to laugh but she couldn't. "No, no I like it. I just wanted to know why." I relaxed. Well that was a dodged bullet. I was relieved to hear her say that she didn't mind me acting mushy. She grabbed my hand, and I smiled. Than I remembered her question.

"I'm only acting this mushy for today Princess." I said, warning her. Yeah, as if I'd always act like this. "As soon as you get better, your going to have to put up with perverted Duncan." I added, smirking. I noticed she was done with her lunch, so I grabbed the tray and brought it to the kitchen. She needed her rest anyway. I started running the water in the sink, deciding on doing some dishes, hoping that Court would get some sleep. I kept thinking back to earlier, when I had to help her get dressed. I had to breathe deeply to clear my mind, and stop the train of thought before I started imagining anything else. I might not be able to resist. And I had promised Court that I wouldn't. She trusted me. I wasn't going to break that trust.

* * *

I was on my way back into the room, when I was pushed aside by a very fast and determined, hot brunette. I ran after her when I saw she was headed to the bathroom. I was a head of her soon enough. I yanked the door open and stood back to let her in. As soon as she got to the toilet, I was by her side once again, holding her hair out of the way. Than she started to cry again. I felt bad for her. I was really hoping that it was only the 24 hour flu. Again, when she was done, I helped her to OUR room. I helped her into bed, making sure she was okay. I came back into the room with a cold wet cloth for her. I put it over her forehead for her, and kissed the tip of her nose. She smiled. Than her eyes seemed to take on a look of self-conscious. It confused me a little. She had no reason to be, man I wih I could tell what she was thinking. She looked like she was trying her hardest to keep her eyes open, but I could tell she was quickly loosing that battle.

"I'm sorry." I heard her whisper, which both confused and surprised me.

"About what?"

"Ruining your day off." She said.

I just laughed and shook my head, I climbed into bed beside her, pulling her close to me. I felt a wave of mushiness pass over me. "You see this?" I asked, gesturing towards her incased in my arms. She nodded. "Good." I said, continuing. "Cause this, this isn't ruining my day. All I wanted was to spend the whole day with you. And if that's helping you get better and looking after you or making out with you, than hey, it's fine with me." I said, smirking and pulling her even closer to me, amazed it was possible.

She laughed that adorable little laugh. She looked up at me again. I just watched her. I didn't want to lose her. I couldn't lose her. I might not make it if I lost her. I wanted to take her all in. I wanted to be with her forever. I, felt like such a cheese ball. But she means everything to me, even if we did just meet. Oh well. I didn't care. Not if it meant that I got to spend time with my beautiful Princess.

"I love you Princess." I whispered, kissing the top of her head, just holding her.

"I love you too, Delinquent." She replied, than snuggled into me, making me wrap my arms around her tiny waist even more. And with that, she fell asleep. I pulled back a little too stare at her, taking her all in. She was gorgeous. I didn't deserve her. At all. But hey, if she claimed that she loved me, I wasn't going to object.

* * *

I walked out to make Courtney some breakfast. Her temperture had gone down during the night, and she was sleeping more peacefully. I knew she was feeling better, and I knew that she was going to be hungry. I made her eggs, toast and bacon, poured a glass of orange juice. I was also hoping that she liked it.

I went to her room, to see she was about to get up until she saw me walk in with the tray. She looked up at me questioningly. I just shrugged and smiled, gave her the tray than walked out again without saying anything. When I walked in, I saw Courtney just gulping down her juice, the rest of the food gone. I had to hold back a laugh, which after seeing that was hard to do. She smiled up at me, a huge smile, basically just telling me with her eyes that she was happy to be eating again. I smiled back, I jumped into bed, grabbed the tray and threw it on the ground, grabbed her and rolled her ontop of me, than rolled her onto her back while pinning her down. I smirked. She laughed a little. I leaned in and kissed her, and she kissed back. It didn't take long until we were kissing so much and so hard it would put Bridgette and Geoff to shame. I couldn't hold back much longer. My hand started moving from her knee up to her thighs, all the while worrying that she might pull away. I felt her smile into the kiss. I was wondering why, but than it clicked. She trusted me. She knew that I had promised, and she believed that I wouldn't do anything to her if she wasn't ready. And just like that, I was able to hold back. Don't get me wrong, I still wanted her in every single way, but I was able to resist it. Sort of. I started to rub small circles along her upper thigh. Just as I was about to move my hand a little higher, which admittedly she was leaning into, when Geoff burst into the door crying. I looked up, still holding Courtney but making sure I didn't crush her. Trent and DJ came in soon after, catching their breaths, happy to have stopped.

"Du-du-dude." Geoff managed to get out. "Bri-Bri-Bridgette dumped me." His lip quivered. "For JUSTIN!" And than he burst out crying. I got an odd case of deja vue. Only this time, the crying person didn't realize that me and Courtney were in the middle of something. DJ and Trent, however, looked up just than, turned to look at each other and smirked. If they only knew that I wasn't getting that far, no matter how much I wanted to. My mind started to wander to Courtney wearing skimpy litle outfits. I almost started drooling. I shoook my head, thanking God that no one had seen it.

Geoff stopped crying and looked around. Than he looked at me expectantly. He wasn't going to leave. I let out an exasperated sigh, rolled off Court, still making sure that I didn't crush her, and stood up.

"I'll be right back Princess." I said, winking at her. She rolled my eyes.

"Sure," She replied, rolling her eyes again and grabbing her book. I almost snorted, she wasn't going to be reading that book when I came back. With that thought I almost smirked. "I'll stay in here while you guys have your big macho discussion." She said with a hint of sarcasm. "WAIT! Geoff, did you say, Justin?" She than shouted, raising an eyebrow, and still managing to look cute. Than again, she looked major hot in my shirt. I mean a girl in your shirt? Major turn on. And boy, was it ever working on me.

Geoff sniffed and nodded. "Oh, and she said not to call her anymore." He added and left. That worried me a little. Bridgette was Courtney's best friend. What would she do without her? DJ and Trent went and walked side by side along Geoff. I walked behind them, resisting the urge to turn around when I heard Courtney looking for her phone.

* * *

"Sh-sh-sh-she just called and said it was o-o-o-over. S-s-s-said that she d-d-d-didn't love me anymore and that she loved J-J-J-Justin." Geoff finished. He was crushed, you could tell. How could Bridgette dump Geoff. And for JUSTIN! Uggh, my hatred for him was increasing more than I thought possible.

"Dude, she dumped you for a complete jerk." I said. "Any girl who would be stupid enough to do that, isn't worth crying over."

"Yeah!" DJ joined in. "Don't cry over her, she's not worth it."

"She isn't worth it at all. Besides," Trent said. "You could get almost any girl you want! Show her that you don't need her."

Geoff looked up, still sniffling, but confidence in his eyes. "Dudes. You are SO right! I don't need her! I mean really, I can go to parties now and get drunk as I want and kiss any -sniff- girl -sniff- that I want.." And with that he burst out crying again. "I can't do this! Uggh!" He than shouted and ran out the door. Me, DJ and Trent looked at each other. Every one of us concerned.

"We should go find him." I said.

Trent and DJ shook their heads smiling.

"We'll go, you stay here with Court." Trent said. Before I could tell them it wasn't like that, they ran out, DJ shouting over his shoulder they'd call if they needed me for anything.

I sighed, I couldn't help but worry. I knew that Geoff was in good hands with DJ and Trent, but still. The poor guy. Getting dumped was one thing, but for Justin? Uggh, poor guy. I walked into the room, hoping that I wouldn't ruin the mood by being so depressed.

But when I walked into the room, I couldn't help but smile. All my problems seemed to diappear as soon as I saw her. She smiled back. I went to lay beside her.

"So, where were we?" I asked, smirking, even though I knew that if I started again, I might not be able to stop. I promised, I promised, I promised..

She smirked right back at me. "Just about here." She than said, reaching over, kissing me and beginning to take off my shirt. I pulled back surprised. I didn't want this to just be an adreneline rush, something she'd regret. She just looked at me, a pleading look in her eyes that was impossible to resist. I looked at her and sighed, not able to resist it anymore.

"Are you sure about this Princess?" I asked her, being serious for the first time in my life, but I couldn't help feeling a smidge of hope.

"Yeah, I am." She said completley serious and confident.

"Well, alrighty than." I said smirking. I than leaned over and whipered in her ear, "Get ready for the time of your life."

I reached over her, flicked the light off and looked over at her. I kissed her. A kiss that was full of passion, eagerness, love and most of all lust.

She smiled into the kiss and returned it with everything that I had put in it, just as forcefully. And just like that, a night that I would never forget, was started.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and tried to stretch, but realized two things. One, Princess was laying down beside me. Two, we were naked. I was about to go back to sleep when the second realization sunk in. Oh crap! Wh-wha-what did I do. I was panicking. Did I just break her trust? I just broke her trust. I just BROKE her TRUST! She than flipped over to face me and she snuggled into my chest. She was smiling. Than everything that happened last night came rushing back. I didn't break her trust. She wanted me to. She, she trusted me enough to, to let me, I smiled down at the tiny brunette. I picked her up a little, and scooched her over a little. I pulled the covers off, swung my legs off the bed, stretched, put on his boxers, than went to the kitchen to cook eggs.

As I was putting the plates with eggs on them, I looked up to see a crying Courtney coming out of the room. I ran over to her, concerned. She hardly ever cried. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She jumped and screamed, making me yell out. She looked at me, and slapped me.

"OW! Geez Princess! What the heck was THAT for!" I shouted. She looked up at me, sniffling. I felt bad right away.

"I thought you left." She confessed. "I thought you were just gonna get in my pants and leave me. That when you got back you'd have some other girl and you'd kick me out and -" I shut her up by kissing her. She kissed back without missing a beat. I pulled back.

"I would NEVER leave you Princess." I told her. "Ever. I love you way to much to leave you. And when I woke up and realized it, I thought I went to far until I remembered everything. And I just got up to make you breakfast, but I swear, if I had known that you would cry I wouldn't have gone to make breakfast. Princess, I love you. Don't you dare forget that. Or I'll have to tickle you until you remember!" I ended, yelling and tickling her. She was laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes. I than noticed that she was wearing my shirt again. I wrapped my arms around her waist, still tickling her, her back to me, and whispered in her ear.

"By the way Princess, you look hot in that shirt." She blushed through her laughter. Just than, Geoff walked thru the door and saw us laughing. His expression was one of pain. I relunctantly let Court go, out laughter dieing on spot. We both rushed over to him. Court gave me a small hug, which Geoff soon turned into a huge hug and started sobbing into her hair. She started rubbing small circles on his back trying to calm him down. Miraculously it worked.

Geoff turned to me, letting go of Courtney, except for one of his arms still wrapped around her waist. Normally this would bother me, even if they are just friends. Remember the whole Trent thing? Yeah, anyway. Whether it be because of the whole Bridgette thing or the whole fact that Courtney and I, well, yeah, last night and cried when she thought I left, I didn't know, and I didn't care.

"So dude, Bridgette kicked me out of the apartment, and I was wondering if I could go back to staying on your couch?" He asked, his voice full of sorrow. Uggh, I'm turning into a girl. Darned spells Courtney puts me under.

I looked at Court. "I don't mind, but you'll have to ask Princess over here." I said, rubbing the back of my head, than realizing I was wearing boxers nothing else and the apartment door was still open the way Geoff had left it. I walked over and closed it, turning around to see Geoff asking Court if she'd mind. She shook her head no, saying he could stay as long as he'd like and need to. He smiled, but it wasn't a happy one. He hugged Court one more time, threw his stuff in the living room, hopped on the couch, and fell asleep. Poor guy. Must be tough for him. I looked over at Court who was biting her lip, on the verge of tears. I walked over to her, and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, what's wrong? Don't cry. Come on Princess, please don't cry." I said, rubbing circles on her back. She didn't stop though. I don't think she could've if she wanted to or not. So I just kept on hugging her, and she kept on crying. Geoff was sleeping on my couch. I sighed. I had to go to work tomorrow too. I was going to get some answers there if Justin wanted to give them to me or not. Man this was going to be a long day.

* * *

What I thought was going to be a long day was basically uneventful, except for the fact that all my nerves were on Courtney. I know, I know, they should be on Geoff, but DJ and Trent came over, and the four of us guys got into a huge card game. Courtney made herself a mug of coffee, got dressed in a pair of sweats and another one of my tee shirts, and just sat on the couch looking dazed. She never ate anything all day, and the breakfast I had made earlier went uneaten. Around 10ish, DJ and Trent went home. Geoff made the couch his bed and ended up crying himself to sleep. I went over to Courtney, who was in the same position she had been in all day, her mug now empty.

"Penny for your thoughts." I said smirking and sitting down beside her.

She looked up at me, again on the verge of tears.

"Duncan," She started in a whisper. "What if Justin is just pretending to like Bridgette. What if, he's just trying to mess with her head. With our heads. What if Bridgette realizes it, but when she does, Geoff already moved on and it's too late." She asked, and than started crying. I picked her up brought her to the bed room, set her down on her feet, closed the door and locked it, sat on the bed and cuddled her.

"Don't worry Princess. It'll be fine. Everything will be okay, you'll see." I whispered, stroking her cheek. But I couldn't help thinking that maybe she was right. What if everything she said was true. I felt her breath go even. Great, Princess had cried herself to sleep too. I pulled off her sweats, and placed her in bed under the covers, than climbe in myself. I snaked my arm around her waist, kissed the back of her head and snuggled into her. And even though she was asleep I whispered.

"It'll be okay Princess. Everything will be okay. It has to be okay." And with that, I fell asleep, feeling just as crappy as before.


	16. Cell phones and orange juice

**AN: Hey guys! *tomatoes fly at me* Geez, no need to be rude.. ANYWAY! I finall updated this, today, just like I promised! (yes, I did.. if you don't believe me, go read my little Duncan adn Courtney one-shot, Break Your Heart.. it's in the first AN) haha :P well, that's all I have to say.. enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I. own. NOTHING! but you already knew that :P**

* * *

Courtney's POV

I woke up the next morning and realized one thing. Duncan was gone. My eyes started watering before I could process anything but that las thought. And that thought kept repeating in my head. Duncan was gone. Is gone. He left. He was just looking for a one night stand. Just like I thought. How could I be so stupid! The tears were rolling down my face now. I couldn't stop crying, not if I wanted too. I wiped my eyes, but soon realized it was pointless, cause the tears kept coming.

I walked out of the room to see Duncan setting plates full of eggs on the table. He looked happy. I was confused. He looked up as soon as he saw me, and ran over, looking concerned. Before I could register what was going on. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, startling me, even if I saw it coming. I jumped and screamed, making him yell too. I looked up at him and remembered earlier when he was gone, and slapped him.

"OW! Geez Princess! What the heck was THAT for!" He shouted at me. I looked up at him again, and accidently sniffled. A look of sadness passed his face, and I felt guilty and a little mad. God, what was wrong with me today.

"I thought you left." I said, deciding to tell the truth. "I thought you were just gonna get in my pants and leave me. That when you got back you'd have some other girl and you'd kick me out and -" All of a sudden his mouth was on his, and without missing a beat, I kissed back. Than he pulled back. I wanted to kiss him again, but he looked like he had something important to say, si just listened.

"I would NEVER leave you Princess." He started, completley serious. "Ever. I love you way to much to leave you. And when I woke up and realized it, I thought I went to far until I remembered everything. And I just got up to make you breakfast, but I swear, if I had known that you would cry I wouldn't have gone to make breakfast. Princess, I love you. Don't you dare forget that. Or I'll have to tickle you until you remember!" He ended, yelling and than he started to tickle me. I laughed so hard that I lmost started to cry. He wrapped his arms around my waist, my back to her, and whispered into my ear.

"By the way Princess, you look hot in that shirt." I blushed, even though I was still laughing. Just than, we saw Geoff walk thru the door. His expression was full of pain when he saw me and Duncan hugging and laughing. He relunctantly let me go, the laughter dieing on the spot. We rushed over to him. I gave him a small hug, but Geoff grabbed on to me and turned it into a huge hug. Soon enough, he started sobbing into my hair. I started to rub small circles on his back, like Duncan does to me sometimes, to try and calm him down. Miraculously, it worked.

Geoff stepped out of the hug, an arm still around my waist, and turned to Duncan. I was almost waiting for Duncan's jealous side to come out. It didn't though. This day was starting to get weird.

"So dude, Bridgette kicked me out of the apartment, and I was wondering if I could go back to staying on your couch?" He asked. He sounded sad. A pang of pain hit my heart. I was moping about Bridgette ditching me for that jerk, Justin. I couldn't begin to imagine what Geoff must be going thru. I guessed it would be something like loosing.. I didn't want to think about that. No, no, no, no, no.

Duncan turned away from Geoff to look at me. "I don't mind, but you'll have to ask Princess over here." Duncan walked off, going to close the door. Than I realized he was only in his boxers. I had to stiffle a laugh. Geoff turned to me.

"So do you mind if I stay?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"You can stay as long as you'd like." He smiled, but it wasn't a happy one. He than hugged me one more time, threw his stuff into living room, jumped on to the couch still wearing his clothes, and fell asleep. I bit my lip, fighting back tears. For some reason, I just really wanted to cry today. Duncan came over to me, and wrapped me in a hug.

"Hey, what's wrong? Don't cry. Come on Princess, please don't cry." He said, rubbing circles on my back. It didn't help. I couldn't stop. He kept on hugging me, and I kept crying. Geoff was still sleeping on the couch. Duncan sighed. I was trying to figure out what he was thinking about. It was weird. Sometimes he was an open book, and sometimes, like today, you couldn't tell what he was thinking at all. Man, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

The day was actually quite uneventful. Duncan kept looking at me, as if he was worried, but I just ignored it. Geoff was doing a little better, than again, Trent, Duncan and DJ were helping to take his mind off of things. The four of them were in the middle of a huge card game. I wasn't feeling that good, and I still couldn't control my moods, so I got dressed in a pair of sweats and another one of Duncan's over-sized tee shirts and just sat on the couch letting my mind wander over anything and everything. Duncan's breakfast went uneaten. Around 10 that night, DJ and Trent went home. Geoff made the couch into somewhat of a bed, and me and Duncan watched as he cried himself to sleep, wishing we could do something for the poor guy. He didn't deserve this. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Duncan walking over to me. He looked worried. I was too. The thought of why Bridgette was with Justin was really stressing me out. Add in those random mood swings. I looked down into my mug, about to cry again.

"Penny for your thoughts." He said, smirking than taking the seat beside me.

I looked up at him, my eyes watery for the tenth time today.

"Duncan," I started in a whisper. "What if Justin is just pretending to like Bridgette. What if, he's just trying to mess with her head. With our heads. What if Bridgette realizes it, but when she does, Geoff already moved on and it's too late." I asked him, than burst out crying. He picked me up without saying a thing and brought me to the bed room. He than set me down on my feet, closed the door and locked it. Than he brought me with him onto the bed and cuddled me while I continued to cry.

"Don't worry Princess. It'll be fine. Everything will be okay, you'll see." He whispered, and stroked my cheek. I didn't believe him. Not fully. He sounded like he was trying to convince himself, as well as convince me. I suddenly felt exhausted. Crying will do that to a person. Before I was completley asleep though, I felt Duncan pull off my sweats for me, leaving me in his shirt, and placed me under the covers. He than climbed in himself. I felt him snake an arm around my waist, kiss the back of my head and snuggle into me. I smiled at that. I than heard him whisper.

"It'll be okay Princess. Everything will be okay." After that, I fell asleep.

What I didn't hear, however, was him saying "It has to be okay."

* * *

I woke up the next morning, and noticed Duncan wasn't there again. I sat up, yawned and stretched. I than flung my legs off the bed and just sat there, letting the events of yesterday flooding in through my mind. I sighed, moved a piece of hair out of my face, chose a pair of short sweat pants and a white tank top. I picked up a towel and a face cloth, and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When I was in, I turned the water on, washed my hair, than just stayed there, head turned upwards, letting the water calm me down. I got out, wrapped a towel around my hair, got dressed, than walked out to the kitchen.

Geoff was sitting at the kitchen table, looking down at his phone. Duncan was no where in sight.

"Hey Geoff." I said quietly, trying not to startle him. He turned around, his eyes red and puffy. I automatically felt a pang of guilt. I went over to the fridge, poured myself a glass of orange juice, and went and sat beside him. "Hows it going?" I asked, still talking quietly.

"Duncan's at work." He said, still looking at his phone. I gently took the phone from his hand. He was looking at the screen saver. It was of him and Bridgette, both smiling, him holding a skate board, her holding a surf board. They looked so happy. And they were. I remembered this picture. I was the one who had took it. It was the first day they'd met. That was my fault. They were both down, and neither knew why. They were both also my best friends. So I called Geoff and asked him to meet me and a friend at the beach. He agreed. Than I dragged Bridgette, which, honestly, wasn't that hard. When we got there, Trent, DJ and I left to go get the food, leaving Bridgette and Geoff alone. From that day on, they were inseperable. I shook my head, trying to shake off the memory too. I must have been out of it for a while, cause when I looked up again, Geoff was gone, and I heard water running in the bathroom, mixed with heavy sobbing. I finished my orange juice and walked over to the sink. I put the glass down on the counter, and grabbed the phone. I dialed two numbers, turning it into a three way call.

"Hey Trent, DJ, I have an idea. Be at Duncan's apartment at 3, that's when he get's off work today." They agreed, and I hung up. Just than, Geoff came out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of shorts, flip flops and his pink shirt. Oh, and of course, his cowboy hat.

"Who was that?" He asked, his sadness traded in for a look of curiosity. I smiled at him.

"You, me, Trent, DJ and Duncan are going out tonight. Your going to forget, or at least pretend to forget, that anything bad ever happened. It'll be like old times, only with Duncan. Your not getting out of it, and for God's sake you are going to have fun!" I yelled at him, giggling. He laughed, smiling an actual smile for the first time in a while.

"Ma'am yes, ma'am!" He said, saluting, before the two of us burst out into laughter again.

* * *

By the time Duncan got home, Trent, DJ, Gwen, who had tagged along in the end, Geoff and I were laughing our heads off, having a blast. We all turned to look at him when we heard the door close. He looked at us, one eyeborw raised, a look of confusion on his face, we looked at each other again, and burst out laughing. I looked up at Duncan, smiling, and he just shook his head, laughing a little too. I got up, walked over to him, gave him a small peck on the lips, than buried myself in his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. The three boys in the background broke out into a chorus of 'awwwwwwws,' while Gwen rolled her eyes smiling. Yeah, so mature.

I pulled away, and told Duncan the plan.

"We're going to the mall to eat, cause the food court is the only place that all of us can find a place we all agree on, than eading to the free movie marathon their having at the drive-in. Your coming."

He smiled, and agreed to come with. I smiled too, restraining myself from saying that it wasn't a question, it was a demand.

* * *

As we were leaving the mall, all of us filled with our favorite fast food, we ran into no other than Justin and Bridgette. Bridgette glared at me, I stayed neutral, Justin and Duncan glared at each other, what looked like a black eye forming on Justin's right eye, Trent, Gwen and DJ looked anxious, and Geoff looked, well, Geoff was smiling.

Bridgette turned to Justin, and kissed him right on the lips. Geoff just shook his head, still smiling, only a smug look was now in his eyes.

"I'm not jealous." He said, cause us all to turn in surprise. "I'm not heartbroken anymore either. I still love you, that feeling won't ever go away, but I'm okay with it now. I can live. I've got friends who care about me. But when you realize that the ex male model over there isn't what you think he is, you can come back to me. But don't cry, and don't beg. Cause I won't take you back as a girlfriend right away. Friends? Definitly. But I won't be more than that until I know I can trust you again. I also won't let you near Courtney for a while, so don't bother trying to see her first." With that, he turned away from a very shocked Bridgette, and started walking again. I looked up at Duncan, confusion in my eyes.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered. I nodded, knowing he would. I than grabbed his hand in front of Justin and Bridgette, and both of us walked off following Geoff. Duncan let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close. I snuggled into him. A few seconds later, I heard Trent, Gwen and DJ following us. Than I realized we were going back to Duncan's house. I was about to say something, but decided against it. We were all here, happy, and calm for the first time in a while. I didn't want to ruin it. Not yet. So I pretended to be tired and let Duncan piggy back me the rest of the way. Oddly enough, I fell asleep. I woke up when Duncan was placing me on the couch. He brushed hair out of my face and kissed my forehead, apparently not caring that Trent, DJ, Geoff and Gwen were watching his every move smirking. I smiled up at him, and kissed him on the lips. When he pulled back, we were both smiling. DJ got up and went to pop a movie in. He than sat back on the floor beside Geoff, a bowl of popcorn between them. Gwen snuggled up to Trent on the couch Geoff called a bed, me lieing down on the other couch, my feet propped up on Duncan's thighs. I looked up at him, and smiled. How in the world did I get so lucky? I thought. Sure, he was a bad boy with a green mohawk. And he was also a perverted pig who could also be a jerk. But he was my perverted bad boy. Mine. And no one elses. I didn't want to loose him. I didn't want to think about losing him. I wanted to stay with him forever. I wanted to be the one he meets at the alter, the mother to his kids. Yeah, sure, I was sounding like a 5 year old little girl who was stalking someone, but it was true. I thought back to being the mother of his kids. I sighed happily. That was a nice thought. He turned to look at me, those amazing teal eyes boring into me. It was amazing, how after everything, his eyes still made me want to melt.

'I love you.' He mouthed to me.

I smiled. 'I love you too.' I mouthed back. He smiled, and turned back to the movie. I stared at him a little longer, than looked around at everyone again. Gwen was now asleep in Trent's arm, Geoff and DJ were intensley into the movie, halfway done the popcorn already, and Duncan was staring at me, deep in thought. The last thing I remember, was wondering what Duncan was thinking about as I fell asleep again, a smile on my face.


	17. Tomorrow

**AN: *ducks behind a trash can lid and no tomatoes come. Peeks out from behind the lid and tomatoe hits me in the face* Really guys? Really? Anyway.. sorry for the wait.. Fanfiction was being a butt nugget to me.. wouldn't let me sign on.. *sigh* Oh well.. it's letting me on for now *knock on wood* and so I'm going to take advantage of that and start AND finish this chapter.. one of the lasts, oh, and for those wondering, Bridgette goes back to being Bridgette next chappie :) ..ANYWAY!!! Here. Is. The. CHAPTER! :D Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Duncan's POV

I woke up the next morning, and sighed. I had barely slept at all last night, due to my constant worrying over Princess. I looked down at her, and she was smiling in her sleep. I smiled at how happy and peaceful she looked. I was about to nuggle into her when I remembered that I had to go to work today. I groaned, louder than intended. I quickly looked over at Princess, but she was still peacufully asleep, and she still smiling. I wonder what she was thinking.

"Duncan." She sighed out, contendly, and I though she was awake. But when I looked over to her, she just snuggled into me, smiling even more. I had to smile at that. She was dreaming about me. How cute. I rolled my eyes, smile still in place. I gently nudged her over to the other side of the bed, than climbed out of bed. I threw a t-shirt on and a pair of jeans. Walking out into the kitchen, I saw Geoff pouring himself some cereal. He didn't look as bummed anymore. I mean, he was still sad, but I don't think he was as depressed. That was good.

"Morning Geoff." I said, grabbing an apple off the counter and taking a huge bite out of it.

"Morning dude." He said, actual enthusiasm in his voice. "Your up a little early, aren't you? And you look like crap dude."

I groaned. "Stupid work. Hey, make sure Princess, er, Courtney gets something to eat today, kay? I didn't sleep last night worrying about her." I admitted.

"Will do." He said, mock saluting. We both laughed. For a second, the care free Geoff was back. I looked at the clock and cursed under my breath.

"I gotta go. Late already, and Hatchet will have my head if I don't leave, like, now. Oh, and I plan on getting answers from Justin, one way or another." I said, cracking my kunckles on the last four words, smirking diabolicy.

Geoff shook his head grinning. "Good luck, dude." He said. And with that, I was out the door and in my car.

* * *

"YOUR LATE MAGGOT!" Hathchet screamed at Justin. Yeah, that's right, Justin. I got here late, but Justin got here five minutes later, so he got Hatchets anger on the fact that both of us were late full on. I tried to hold back a laugh.

"YOU'LL BE STAYING AN EXTRA TWO HOURS AFTER THIS! AND MAGGOT, I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOU LATE AGAIN! NOT EVEN BY A SECOND! OR YOUR FIRED! DO YOU GET THAT BOY?" Hatchet screamed.

"But-" Justin started to say.

"BOY IF YOU KEEP TALKING, WE'LL MAKE IT FOUR HOURS! NOW GET TO WORK!" Hatchet said, stalking out the door for a breakfast break, since he'd had the night shift. As soon as the door closed, I burst out laughing. Justin glared at me. I tried to say something, but I couldn't stop laughing long enough. Man, we were both late, but Justin got the bad end of it. I wiped a tear from my eye, cause I was laughing that hard. Justin continued glaring, and I heard Lindsay giggling from where she was sitting at the desk, but she was trying to mask it. The laughter died in my stomach, however, when Bridgette walked into the shop, all smiley, and kissed Justin right on the lips. I glared as Justin smirked at me. Bridgette than turned to look at me, shock and hatred both clearly in her eyes.

"Don't give me that look." I told her, keeping my voice steady, and my expression clear. "Your the one who broke Geoff's heart. Your the one that sent Courtney into a depression by taking away her best friend. You sent Trent, DJ, Gwen and me into a panick, cause we're trying to help Geoff and Courtney. So you either A) stop glaring at me ot B) get the hell out of here."

She looked tacken aback, than went back to glaring. It didn't hide, however, the fact that her expression was pained when I mentioned Geoff and Courtney's conditions.

"You have no idea what I was going through. Justin was there for me when Geoff wasn't. And where was Courtney? With you. So don't get me that bs, cause I'm not buying it." She said.

"Oh. So you tried to get a hold of both of them?" I asked her, faking surprise.

"W-we-well, no. But.."

I didn't let her finish.

"But nothing. You ditched us. Geoff ran to my apartment, crying his eyes out, in a full on depression, cause you broke up with him for that thing over there. Courtney called you after, and you acted like Heather. No, wait. You acted worse. And do you know what? She cried too. Trent, DJ and I had to force him to play cards yesterday, but it didn't take his mind off of anything. And Courtney? She didn't eat at all. Both of them cried themselves to sleep last night cause you took yourselves out of their lives. So don't try to come back into them, cause you lost our trust. Just leave. And if you ever do anything to hurt either of those two again, well, let's just say I might over look the fact that your a girl." I said, quietly, but my voice full of hatred. She looked schocked and terrified. Good, she should I thought to myself. I than turned away and went to the shop to work with the next car. I heard the sounds of a make-out, than the door close. I heard Justin stomp down the stairs, and he gave me the evilest glare. I just shrugged and got back to work.

"Why." I stated, still working on the car. Out of the corner I saw him look up startled.

"Why what?" He asked.

"You know fully why what. Why the hell did you break Geoff and Bridgette up? Why did you steal her?" He smirked. I growled.

"Cause," He started, than smirked. "I could." It was more than I could take. I pounced on him, feeling an odd sense of deja vue as I punched him three or four times in the eye that had just healed. I think. I didn't care though. He was lucky. I heard the door open, and stopped. I turned to see Trent staring at me.

"Dude," He said, starting with his lecture voice. I rolled my eyes, here we go again. "Why the heck didn't you wait for me to help?" He said, smirking. I smirked. Justin rolled me off of him, and took off running, his eye already starting to swell. It was going to take a while, but that was going to be one shiner that would not leave soon. Trent laughed, than got all serious.

"What did he do?" He asked me.

"I told Trent everything that had happened since Bridgette had walked through the door. He clenched his fists and teeth when I told him what Justin's reason was.

"I really hate that guy." He said, spitting, after he was calmed down a little.

"Me too." I said. Trent looked at his cell. "It's Court." He stated, surprised, than answered, putting it on speaker. We both heard DJ and Court on our end. Than, just Courtney. I smiled automatically as I heard her voice. Trent just shook his head and smiled at my reaction.

"Hey Trent, DJ, I have an idea. Be at Duncan's apartment at 3, that's when he get's off work today." I looked at Trent, but he just shrugged. Okay, so neither of us know what she meant. That made me feel that much better.

"Kay." DJ said.

"I'll be there." Trent confirmed, than hung up. He than looked at the clock, and looked at me. "I gotta go meet Gwen. I'll bring her with. See ya at three I guess." He said to me, than turned and left.

I sighed, and started whistling the tune 'Mr. Lonely.' Hatchet walked through the garage door, dragging Justin behind him. He threw Justin on the ground, ordering him to get to work. I smirked. Than, out of no where, a whole bunch of people came to get their cars fixed, checked or remodeled. In short, it was a busy afternoon.

* * *

By the time 3 o'clock rolled around, almost all the customers where gone. I was getting ready to leave, and Justin was just glaring at me. I shrugged it off, and walked out the door. I hoped into my car and drove as fast as I could to Courtney and my apartment. When I got there, I saw Princess, Geoff, DJ, Trent and Gwen laughing their heads off. They turned to look at mr when they heard the door close. I looked at them, raising an eyebrow, not bothering to hide the obvious look of confusion that was without a doubt showing quite clearly on my face. They looked at each other, and burst out laughing again. I shook my head, smiling and chuckling a little, when a movement caught my attention. Princess had gotten up. She walked over to me, gave me a small peck on the lips, And as I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close and burying my face inher hair, she buried her head into my chest. I chose to ignore the 'awwwwwwws,' coming from, not Gwen, but the guys, and kept my Princess close. I didn't care, I just wanted to make this moment last as long as I could. All to soon, she pulled away.

"We're going to the mall to eat, cause the food court is the only place that all of us can find a place we all agree on, than eading to the free movie marathon their having at the drive-in. Your coming." She said. I knew that was an order, not a question, but I decided to agree to it anyway.

"Sure, sounds fun, I'll come." I said, smiling.

She looked like she was trying not to say something. I got worried, but than figured that it was probably just her refraining herself from stating that I didn't have a choice. Oh well. Who cares. As long as Princess was with me, I was game.

* * *

When we got to the food court, we all went our seperate ways, except for Geoff and me. We liked the same place, and always got the same orders. It was almost routine how we walked, not saying a word, pretending to look at the options, than getting in line.

"What did he say?" Geoff asked me. I turned around.

"Who, Justin?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why does he like Bridge? Trent said you knew but refused to tell me. Said that it'd be better coming from you, speacilly since you beat the snot out of him."

I laughed a little, than got serious. For the second time today, I told the entire story, from when Bridgette walked into the shop, to my conversation with Justin. Surprisingly, throughout the whole story, Geoff stayed silent, statue like. It was as if he was getting farther away from reality with each passing second. I sighed. He needed Bridgette. Before I could confront him about it though, it was out time to order. We both ordered, and Geoff stalked off. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the party boy we had all known.

* * *

After we were stuffed with food, we left the mall. Of course, who else would we run into, but Justin and Bridgette. I saw Bridgette glare at Court. She probably blamed me flipping at her on her, for no other reason than a reason to be mad. I watched as Courtney just stayed neutral. Oddly, it made me proud of her. I turned and glared at Justin. He glared back, and I noticed the faint colour of black appearing over his eye. I held back a smirk. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Trent, Gwen and DJ looking anxious, and Geoff, well, Geoff was smiling. It sent warning bells off in my head. But at the same time, I knew what he was going to say. He was going to give Bridgette a second chance, not for now, but for later.

Bridgette stopped glaring at my girlfriend long enough to turn towards Justin and kiss him full on the lips. I saw Geoff shake his head, still smiling. A smug look was over powering every other emotion in his eyes.

"I'm not jealous." He said. It shocked every single one of us. Even me, and I had seen it coming. "I'm not heartbroken anymore either. I still love you, that feeling won't ever go away, but I'm okay with it now. I can live. I've got friends who care about me. But when you realize that the ex male model over there isn't what you think he is, you can come back to me. But don't cry, and don't beg. Cause I won't take you back as a girlfriend right away. Friends? Definitly. But I won't be more than that until I know I can trust you again. I also won't let you near Courtney for a while, so don't bother trying to see her first." He left it at that, giving a light nod to me and Courtney, even though I don't think she saw it. Bridgette looked shocked as she watched Geoff walk away, just like that. I saw Courtney look up at me, confusion in her eyes.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered, hoping she was the only one who had heard it. She nodded. She knew me enough to know I wouldn't lie to her. To anyone else, sure. But never to her. I felt her grab my hand as Justin stared with envy and Bridgette stared with pain, and we both walked off, following Geoff. I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around her waist instead, pulling her close. She snuggled into me, and I let a smile reach my face as I looked down at her. I than heard Trent, Gwen and DJ following us, I knew that Court did too. I realized that Geoff was headed in the direction of me and Court's apartment. Court chose than to pretend to be tired, and even though I could easily see through her, I still piggy backed her the rest of the way. Not even ten steps in, and she'd fallen asleep on my back. I smiled, and switched to carrying her bridal style, as it would be easier that way. She woke up just as I was placing her on the couch. I brushed a few pieces of hair out of her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead, not caring a bit that Trent, DJ, Geoff and Gwen were watching my every move, with a knowing smirk. She smiled up at me, and kissed me. Man I loved her kisses! They made me feel like I was floating. I'd gotten over the cheesy parts by now. They popped in whenever Courtney was involved. I pulled back slowly, smiling down at her to see she was smiling back. DJ got up and went to pop a movie in. Than he sat back on the floor beside Geoff, a bowl of popcorn between the two of them, cause they were the only ones who wanted any. I watched as Gwen snuggled up to Trent, but I was more focused on the fact that Courntey's legs were resting lightly on my legs. How in the world did I get so lucky? The thought passed through my head, not for the first time. I mean, sure, she could be annoying sometimes, and she had a really bad temper, but she was mine. All mine. Just mine. I turned to look at her, taking her in, not for the first time in my life either. I wanted her. More than I'd ever wanted anyone. But not just in that way. In every way. I loved her. More than anything. I thought back to earlier today, when I'd gone to 'the bathroom.' I held back a smile thinking of just what I'd gotten.

'I love you.' I mouthed to her.

She smiled. God I loved her smile. 'I love you too.' She mouthed back. I smiled, and turned back to the movie, but couldn't concentrate, my mind was too busy think about my Princess. I could feel her staring at me, just a little longer after I'd turned away. As I felt her gaze stray, I stared at her again, trying to picture everything, and how it would go down. I was expecting her to ask me what I was thinking of, but she fell asleep, smiling. I looked down at her, picked her up and brought her close to me, cuddling her against me. I barely knew her but I already couldn't live without her. Tomorrow, I thought. Tomorrow, I won't have to.


	18. Meetings and tears

**AN: Hey! Well, here's a new chappy, finally, right? Haha, but yeah, my plan is to end this story with 20 chapters, just a heads up. Oh, and I almost cried writing this chapter, so yeah, you've been warned. Well, that's all I really have to say, so I'll leave you all with that. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything.**

* * *

Court's POV

I woke up in bed the next day, a little confused. The last thing I remember was falling asleep on the couch. I turned and saw Duncan asleep beside me. I smiled. He actually looked, peaceful, with his mohawk all over the place and his piercings out. He than turned over, slinging his arm across me, and his eyes blinked open. When he saw me, he smiled.

"Morning Princess." He yawned. I laughed and than snuggled into him.

"Morning." I said, sighing happily. I heard him laugh a little. I pulled back and looked at him smiling down on me. I was about to comment when he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back. He pulled away, and groaned.

"What?" I asked, confused. He looked down at me.

"I have to go to work today." He said.

I sighed. "Oh."

"Hey. Cheer up you. I've got a surprise for you tonight, and you better be happy by than." He joked. I looked up at him.

"What kind of surprise?"

"If I tell you that, it won't be a surprise anymore." He leaned down, kissed my nose, than jumped out of bed.I glared at his back, but I couldn't stay angry at him. I got out of bed and for the first time in a while, I wasn't tired.

* * *

When I got out of the room, dressed in an Aeropostal t-shirt and short jean shorts, I saw Duncan with his hand on the door knob, ready to leave, telling Geoff one last thing.

"Don't tell her." Than he turned to look at me. "It's a surprise." He said, smirking at me. I glared back at him. He laughed, than left. I sighed, than turned to Geoff.

"You know, I have to go do something." He said, jumping up and running to the door. "Seeya!" And with that he was gone. I sighed. Darn. Now I had to wait. I sat down at the table, and pulled out my blackberry. It had been a while since I last checked it. The last day I worked to be exact, which was about a month ago. I turned it on, only to see that I had one new e-mail. I bit my lip. How old was it? I was relieved to see that it was only about five minutes old. I went to open it, than froze. I had a bad feeling about. Chewing on my lip, I opened it.

'Dear Courtney,' it started.

'We are pleased to inform you that we aren't unemploying anyone. We are also pleased to inform you that you will be getting promoted. We will be having a meeting today about the job at noon. Please be there on time. Thanks.

Sincerely, your boss.'

They wanted me back? And they were giving me a promotion? Any other day, I would have been jumping for joy. But today? The sick feeling in my stomach grew bigger. I looked at the clock, it was eleven forty five, and I didn't have a choice. I sighed, got up, slipped on a pair of sandals and headed out. Each step I took just made me feel worse and worse.

* * *

"Courtney! Welcome back! How's life been treating ya? Good, good, sit." My boss said, not letting me say anything. I didn't point that out though, I just sat. "So, what's new in the book of Courtney?" He asked me, obviously sneaking peaks at my chest.

"Well, I got myself a boyfriend who's about 6'4", has been to juvie too many times to count on one hand, can bench press, well, a lot, who loves me and who is very protective of me." I stated. He looked me in the eyes, and his look never moved lower than that.

"Ah. Well that's good. That's good. Let's get down to buisness, shall we? I know you havn't been here in a month, and honestly, it's been hectic without you. We wanted to promote you. For this job though, you'll have to move to the States." He said.

"Oh." I said. Move. To the States? Without Duncan? "Well, that was very kind of you to think of me but-"

"Oh. Courtney. This isn't a choice. You're going if you want to or not. I'm sorry if this is inconveniant for you, but it's what happening. So go home and pack, you leave tomorrow." He said, than his phone rang. He picked it up, looked at me and shooed me out. I felt a lump rise in my throat, but I didn't let myself cry. There was nothing I could do about it. No use to cry over spilled milk right? I let a sob out. Yeah, right.

* * *

I walked up to Duncan's apartment, trying to figure out how to tell Duncan. I had stayed out until past six, and Duncan would be home now, and possibly worried. I took a deep breath, and opened the door. Inside, the lights were off. There were rose petals all over the ground, candles were lit and soft, romantic music was playing. No. I thought. Not today. Of all days, please not today. Please don't be what I think this is.

"Hey Princess." I heard Duncan say. I looked at him, his eyes full of love. Please. I begged inside my head. Please!

Of course, no one was listening to my silent begging. I watched as Duncan walked around me, and closed the door. He just stood there, looking at me. I turned completley, still begging. Please. Please, please please.

Than he got down to one knee. Please! Please, please, please, please, PLEASE! Not tonight, not today, not now! Please!

"Well, er, obviously I've never done this before but, umm, okay. Princess, I love you more than anything in this world, and I honestly can not live without you. I want to, no, have to, be with you for the rest of my life." He pulled out a gorgeous diamond ring. I felt the tears about to come. "Will you marry me?" He asked. His eyes were pleading with mine, begging me to say yes. Why. I asked. Why? Why tonight? I couldn't help it, I started sobbing and fell to the ground on my knees. I couldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried.

"Duncan. I-I can't." I whispered.

"Please." He said. "Don't. Don't say no." I looked at him, tears, confusion and, pain in his eyes. It broke my heart. But I knew mine wasn't the only one breaking.

"I don't want to." I said. "But I have to."

"No, you don't." He said softly, not able to mask the pain. Each word hit me hard. It was liking someone was stabbing me in the heart. By this time, we were both crying.

"Yes, I do. Duncan." I said, taking a deep breath and tasting a few of my salty tears. "My boss called me today and-"

"Wait." He said, looking furious. "Your ditching me to marry your boss?" I had to laugh, but it came out as a choke.

"No." I said. "He called to tell me they were promoting me and that he needed to meet me and discuss it. So I went, and he told me I had to move to the States, but he didn't tell me how long. I tried to tell him I didn't want to take the job, but he wouldn't let me finish." I than whispered. "It's not an option Duncan. Their sending me, and I don't have a choice." I expected Duncan to get mad. To throw a fit. To leave. But he didn't. He stayed. Than reached over and pulled me to him. He didn't say anything, and neither did I. I just sat there, in Duncan's arms, sobbing into his shirt, while he stroked and cried into my hair. I don't know how long we were like that, but it was awhile. When I had finally stopped crying, Duncan let me go and got up. He reached out his hand to me, and I took it. Just than, Geoff burst in the door.

"Alright! You two are getting married!" He shouted excitedely. And I started to cry all over again.

* * *

After Duncan explained what had happened to Geoff, he left. Apparently, he and Bridgette were together again. Duncan explained to me the whole story while helping me pack.

"Yeah, Bridgette ran into the shop crying, and started telling Justin that she couldn't anymore. That she missed us all. And than she broke up with him. Within an hour, a happy-go-lucky Geoff bounced in, and started saying that Bridgette had come to see him and told him she was sorry, that he had been right. He asked me if it was true, and I told him it was. His smile somehow got bigger, and he ran out the door. Next thing I know, I walk in on him and Bridgette in the middle of a make-out on the couch and I sent them home." He finished. I laughed. Yeah, that sounded like them. Than I sighed. The two were finally back together, and I was leaving. Duncan must have known what I was thinking.

"Hey. It's not your fault." He said. "I'll call everynight, and it'll be like you never left." He was trying to lighten up the mood, but both of us knew that he couldn't. Even with the two of us working, we wouldn't be able to afford the long distance. "Come on. Cheer up. It's your last night. At least pretend to be happy?" He said, walking to me and lifting my chin up so I was looking at him. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. Before either of us knew what was happening, we were on the bed, kissing. He pulled back and looked down at me.

"Do you?" He asked me. I knew what he was talking about. I smiled and nodded. He nodded back, and started kissing me again. That night, like the first time, was a night I would never forget.

* * *

"Court." Bridgette said, hugging me and crying. We had made up quickly, and now both of us were crying since my flight was in no longer than fifteen minutes. She stepped back, and Geoff took her place.

"Don't worry. We won't let Justin near Bridgette again. Heck, we won't let Justin have the coice of having kids or not." He said. I laughed through my tears. Geoff was good at cheering people up.

He pulled back and went to stand beside Bridgette. DJ, Trent and Gwen all gave me short hugs, said their goodbyes, and than, along with Geoff and Bridgette, left me and Duncan alone. I looked at Duncan, who wasn't looking in my direction, but was obviously holding back tears. I attached myself to him, and refused to let go. I felt his arms wrap around me, and buried his face into my hair. I pulled back, and looked up at him. I was about to say goodbye, but he leaned down and kissed me before I could.

"Don't say goodbye." He whispered against my lips. "Makes it final. Makes it feel like I'll never see you again, and I won't be able to live with that. So please, for my sake, don't say it." So I didn't. I couldn't say yes last night, not to what he really wanted me to. I could at least do this much. Than, my flight was called. Duncan relunctantly let me go. I started crying. He wiped my tears, and kept his hands on either side of my face. He than leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back. When he pulled back, I just stared at him. Than, I did the hardest thing I could have ever done. I turned around, and walked away.


	19. Hello deja vue

**AN: Hey guys! Isn't it amazing? It didn't take me a week or more to update. Than again, wasn't it a horrible ending? Don't answer that. On further notice, this, is le avant-dernier chapitre! Le gasp! By the way, Duncan is going to be depressed near the ending of this chapter, for, well, obvious reasons, and honestly, I think it's perfect timing seeing as I'm not in the best of moods myself, but you guys didn't come for a life story, you came for the actual story. A big thankies to _TrueJackVP408_ for part of this! I wouldn't have gotten this chapter posted without it! And if you don't already, GO READ HER STORIES! THEY'RE AWESOME! I promise! And so, with that, I leave you. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Duncan's POV

As the movie finished, and everyone went home, I picked Courtney up, once again put her pajama's on, and than put her in the bed. I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth, and caught sight of a velvet box out of the corner of my eye, and smiled. I was positive that she would say yes. I had everything planned out too. I just needed to get Geoff out of the house, but I'd take care of that tomorrow morning, before I left for work. I walked out of the bathroom, and hopped into bed beside Court. Soon enough, I though, soon enough, she'll be mine, and only mine.

* * *

As I woke up the next morning, I turned over, and slung my arm around. When I hit something warm, I blinked and forced my eyes open. I saw my princess looking up at me, and could stop a smile from coming onto my face.

"Morning Princess." I yawned. She laughed and snuggled into me. God I loved this chick. Everything she did brought my mind to what I was planning for that night.

"Morning." She said, sighing happily. I laughed a little. I wasn't the only happy one today. She pulled back and looked up at me, confusion on her face. Probably as to why I was so smiley today. Uggh, I sound like a chick. I looked at her again, and just as she was about to talk, I leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back. I pulled back, remembered I had to work today, and groaned.

"What?" She asked me, confused.

"I have to go to work today." I told her. I've never not wanted to go to work this much.

She sighed. "Oh." Crap, now she's sad.

"Hey. Cheer up you. I've got a surprise for you tonight, and you better be happy by than." I only half joked. I wanted her happy for this. When she's happy, I get more make-out sessions. I smirked inwardly, than smiled at the thought. I looked at her, and had to hold back a laugh at the confusion and curiosity on her face.

"What kind of surprise?" She asked. Yeah, like I'd tell her.

"If I tell you that, it won't be a surprise anymore." I than leaned down, kissed her nose, than jumped out of bed. I had to hurry to tell Geoff I was kicking him out of the house for the night, which basically meant that I had to tell him why I was too. Great. I ran to the bathroom, grabbed the box, and hoped I could get this out before she came out. As I ran into the kitchen, relief flooded over me when I saw Geoff stuffing his face with cereal.

"Dude! Your awake! What's the hurry?" He asked.

"Yeah, look, you think you could find something to do tonight that isn't in this apartment?" I asked him.

"Uh, sure, but, why?"

I stopped looking over my shoulder, smirked, and popped open the top of the box, revealing a diamon ring. "That's why." I said.

"Uh, sorry dude, but, I don't swing that way. Besides, I thought you liked Court." He said, scratching the back of his neck. I was confused that what he said sunk in. I glared at him and hit him in the back of the head.

"It's for Court, not you!" I said.

"Why would you be getting Court a ring?" He asked, genuinly confused. I almost hit him again, but instead, waited for it to sink in. "OH! Dude! Your gonna pro-" I slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Not so loud." I hissed, looking around, making sure the coast was clear. After confirming it was, I relaxed again. "But yeah, I am."

"Dude! That's awesome!" Geoff yelled in a whisper. I smiled and shook my head. I grabbed a handful of cereal and ate it, than walked over to the door. When my hand hit the doorknob, I turned to look at Geoff.

"Don't tell her." I told him, than looked over to see Courtney. Than I smirked, saying to both of them, but looking at Court. "It's a surprise." I laughed as she glared at me, than left.

* * *

It was a pretty uneventful day. No one was coming in, Hatchet was finally teaching Lindsay how to work the phone while also trying to look over resumes to hire someone who could put up with Lindsay's, er, confusion, while also helping her with the simple task of answering the telephone and making sure she didn't spend to much time talking to her friends about what color her nails were painted that day. I looked at Hatchet, who nodded, telling me I could go take my break. Thank God!

* * *

I ran back to the shop, hoping I wasn't late. It had taken a lot longer than I thought to get to my apartment, tear up a bunch of roses and spread them over the floor, spread a bunch of candles all over the place and get back to the shop than I thought. Luckily though, I was just on time.

I opened the door to the car shop and heard sobbing. Extremely loud, bubbly, heartbroken sobbing.

Then it clicked. Who breaks girls hearts in this shop? Justin. Who's Justin dating?

Bridgette.

"I c-c-can't do this a-anymore. I-I miss G-G-Geoff." Bridgette seemed like she couldn't say his name. As if it was poison on her lips.

Justin scoffed, "Please. Didn't you hear him? He'll never take you back."

Bridgette's sobbing slowly ceased, "Anything's better than this. I'm sorry Justin."

"Sorry? You'll never find anyone better than me! It's your loss anyway. By the way, I never really loved you." He called out to her.

She angrily looked at him, than smirked. "I already have. And yeah? Well good. Cause I never really loved you either." She turned around, pushed past me, and left. I looked at the door for a second, before opening the door and calling out to her. She turned slowly.

"Good job! Now go get your man!" I called out to her, giving her a thumbs up. She smiled, and gave me her own thumbs up. Ah, life was good.

I turned, smirked at Justin, who just glared at me coldly, than walked by him, over to Lindsay, to take Hatchet's job at trying to help her understand.

* * *

Within an hour, Geoff bounced through the door. And I mean it, he bounced.

"Dude! Is it true? Did Bridgette really break up with Justin? Did she tell him off? Did she? Did she? Cause she came and found me and started saying she was sorry and that she had, and that I'd been right. So, tell me, did she?" He asked.

I laughed. "Yes, Geoff. She did."

"SWEET!" And just like that, he was gone. I chuckled a little, than looked over at Lindsay, who was answering the phone. She was almost pro at it by now, as long as she could see the cheat sheet that told her what to say. Today, was a good day.

* * *

I walked to the apartment, hoping Court wasn't home. Luckily, she wasn't. Bridgette and Geoff however, were. As if for old times sake, they were making out on my couch. Well, it was good to know they were back together. Seeing it on the other hand.

I picked up a pillow and threw it at them. They jumped apart, looking at me.

"Look, I'm glad your back together, but OUT! You have your own apartement." I said, faking anger. They both laughed, than left, kissing the whole way out. I rolled my eyes at the two.

After they left, I smiled, lit all the candles, grabbed the ring and turned all the lights off. I went to the bedroom and sat on the bed. For some reason, there was a sinking feeling in my stomach. I shook it off. "Nerves." I said to myself, as I heard the door open and smiled. "It's just nerves."

* * *

"Hey Princess." I said, as soon as I saw her. She had tears in her eyes. The sinking feeling came back, but I ignored it. I'd beat up whoever made her cry later. I had to ask her before I lost my edge.

I had never been so nervous in my life. I walked around her, trying to calm down and closed the door for her. Than I just just stood there, looking at her, taking her all in. I felt like I needed to remember every little thing about her as fast as I could. Again, I shook off that feeling. I kept watching her until she was turned completley. Than I got down on one knee, not being able to rid myself of the sinnking feeling. Than I realized I didn't know what to say. So, I decided to act like a complete cheeseball, and just spill everything like they do in all those chick flicks Court kept making me watch.

"Well, er, obviously I've never done this before but, umm, okay. Princess, I love you more than anything in this world, and I honestly can not live without you. I want to, no, have to, be with you for the rest of my life." I pulled out the ring, hoping, praying, she'd say yes. All my certaintys from earlier had vanished. Now, I wasn't so sure. I didn't know I could handle her saying no. "Will you marry me?" I asked, trying to keep my calm. I let all my emotions show in my eyes. I was pleading her, no, begging her to say yes. She started sobbing and fell to the ground on her knees. You could tell however, that they weren't happy tears.

"Duncan. I-I can't." I barely heard her whisper.

"Please." I begged her. "Don't. Don't say no." I could feel my heart breaking. That sinking feeling in my stomach, oh, screw the sinking feeling, it felt like I had swallowed the Titanic after it hit the iceberg. Why. I thought, I thought she loved me. I felt tears come to my eyes, and for once, I didn't hide them. I let them fall.

"I don't want to." She said. "But I have to."

"No, you don't." I said softly, not trying to mask the pain. Normally I would feel angry, but I couldn't. Everything else hurt to much.

"Yes, I do. Duncan." She said, taking a deep breath. "My boss called me today and-"

Than the anger came. She, she was saying no, because her boss asked her out?

"Wait, your ditching me to marry your boss?" I said, not covering the anger. Not able to cover the anger. I heard her try to laugh, but it came out more like a choking sound.

"No." She said. "He called to tell me they were promoting me and that he needed to meet me and discuss it. So I went, and he told me I had to move to the States, but he didn't tell me how long. I tried to tell him I didn't want to take the job, but he wouldn't let me finish." Than she whispered out. "It's not an option Duncan. Their sending me, and I don't have a choice." She probably expected me to get mad. To throw a fit. To leave. But I didn't. I stayed. I wanted to stay. I needed to stay. I loved her more than everything, she had to know that. She had to know this wasn't her fault. She had to, cause I couldn't take it if she didn't. I reached over and pulled her to me, not saying a thing. She didn't either. We were both fine with the silence, afraid of what would come if one of us talked. So we just sat there, me holding her, her crying into my shirt as I stroked her hair while crying. We stayed like that for God knows how long. When she had finished crying, I let her go, got up and reached my hand out to her. She took it, and I pulled her up. Of course, with his 'perfect' timing, Geoff chose than to burst through the door and yell out excitedely.

"Alright! You two are getting married!" Princess started crying all over again, and I glared at Geoff. He looked confused. I sighed, and started to explain.

* * *

After I had finished my long explanation on what had happened to Geoff so that he understood, he left. I turned to Courtney, who was leaving for our room and sighed. When I got there, I stood in the doorway, just watching her. Than I went over and, even though I didn't want to, helped her pack. As we packed, I explained to her how Geoff and Bridgette had gotten back together.

"Yeah, Bridgette ran into the shop crying, and started telling Justin that she couldn't anymore. That she missed us all. And than she broke up with him. Within an hour, a happy-go-lucky Geoff bounced in, and started saying that Bridgette had come to see him and told him she was sorry, that he had been right. He asked me if it was true, and I told him it was. His smile somehow got bigger, and he ran out the door. Next thing I know, I walk in on him and Bridgette in the middle of a make-out on the couch and I sent them home." I finished. She laughed, than I sighed. I knew what she was thinking, cause I was thinking the same thing. The two of them were back together, and we were being seperated. Life wasn't fair.

"Hey. It's not your fault." I told her. "I'll call everynight, and it'll be like you never left." I said, trying to lighten up the mood, even though we both knew that would be impossible. Long distance cost too much, even if both of us were working. "Come on. Cheer up. It's your last night. At least pretend to be happy?" I said, walking over to her and lifting her chin up so she was looking at me and not at her now packed suitcase. I smiled at her. Leaving or not, she was still the only person that could make me smile. She smiled back. Than, before we knew it, we were on the bed, in the middle of a make out session. I wanted more though. It was going to be the last time I saw her for who knows how long. I pulled back and looked down at her, hoping she understood, and hoping she'd say yes.

"Do you?" I asked her simply. Thankfully, she knew what I was talking about. She smiled at me and nodded. I nodded back at her, and started kissing her again. This night, I wouldn't forget. I couldn't forget. The day I forget tonight, is the day I forget my princess.

* * *

I watched as everyone hugged Court and said goodbye. First was Bridgette, than Geoff, than DJ, Trent and Gwen.

After they had all finished, they left, leaving me and Court alone. She looked at me, and I looked away. I was trying my hardest not to cry. People who have been to juvie don't cry in public. She attached herself to me, and refused to let go. I wrapped my arms around her waist, hoping this wasn't the last time I would do it. She pulled back, and looked at me. She was about to say goodbye, I could tell, so I leaned down and kissed her before she had the chance to.

"Don't say goodbye." I whispered against her lips. "Makes it final. Makes it feel like I'll never see you again, and I won't be able to live with that. So please, for my sake, don't say it." And she didn't. She just kept hugging me, and I kept holding her as tight as I could without hurting her to me. Than, her flight got called. I relunctantly let go. She started to cry. It broke my already broken heart more. I wiped her tears, and kept my hands on either side of her face. I didn't want her to go. I leaned down and kissed her softly. She kissed back. I pulled back, and she just stared. I willed her to stay, to miss her flight. I begged her to stay with me, not to leave, to quit her job. But she either didn't see it, or she didn't listen. I finally let the tears roll down my face, as I watched her walk away.

* * *

A year. It had been a year since I watched her walk away. A year since my heart had broken. A year since everyone had tried to fix it, but failed. A year that I'd been walking like a zombie. A year that I'd carried the stupid ring around with me, hoping to see her again. But if she ever came back, I wouldn't know. She never called, not once. She never wrote. Never. And I didn't see her around. She'd probably found someone else. Someone better. Someone she loved. I angrily wiped the tears from my eyes as Justin walked through the door. He saw me and nodded, than walked over to flirt with Lindsay. Everything was back to normal. Justin flirting with Linds, Geoff and Bridgette were together, as were Trent and Gwen, DJ was still working with his mom in the restaurant, and I was alone. Only, everything had changed.

Justin wasn't modeling. He was actually focused on this work, and once he got over the filth, he was a pretty good worker. Lindsay knew what she was doing, and she knew enough to know that Justin was bad news and his flirting was harmless. Geoff and Bridgette had bought a house, and Bridgette was pregnant. Trent and Gwen were off on a cruise for their honeymoon. DJ and his mom had hit it big. They were on a map, and had recently gotten their well deserved fifth star. And me? Well, I was alone, and for once, I didn't want to be. I wanted someone in my life. But not just anyone, I wanted Court. I wanted my princess.

I looked out the window to see a familiar car had just broken down outside the shop. I stood up straight. No way, it couldn't be. But that means that, she just would have gotten here. She wasn't avoiding me than. I heard a loud cuss coming from the drivers seat and smiled. Hello deja-vue..


	20. Getting the girl, sorta

**AN: OMG! It's the last chapter! After this, it's DONE! The End! Finis! Finito! Y'en a plus! No more! This is how it ends! No epilogue, and no, not just cause I'm too lazy! But.. **

**THIS!  
IS!  
IT!**

**So, I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed. I'd also like to thank all of you who favorited and alerted this story. Also, if there are any, those readers who read but didn't review, I'd like to thank you too! Because I'm too lazy to name you all individually, this chapter is dedicated to all the readers. :) You guys are the best! Not only did you stick around through my horrible updating, you encouraged me to keep writing, and because of that, I actually finished a story! So thank you all! You all deserve a hug!**

**And, because about half of this story wasn't written by me, I feel the need to thank TrueJackVP408 for the last time in this story, for putting up with me and helping me with the small as well as the huge writers blocks. Also, for putting up with my venting. Haha, so yeah, thanks!**

**In advance, I'm sorry if this chapter has random parts that change POV's.. I think I got them all, but you never know..**

**OH! And I'm sorry that it's so short! I wanted to make it longer, you know, end with a BANG! But the way I had planned the ending didn't really allow that, so yeah.**

**And on that note, I finish this incredibly long authors note, and begin the story! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Courtney's POV

I looked out the hotel window. It would be a year the day after tomorrow since I'd left. No doubt Duncan had moved on. I sighed. I missed him so much it hurt. He was always on my mind. The sight of green in someone's hair made me jump. One of my co-workers had eyes the exact same colour as him, but for some reason, they just didn't look as pretty. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in! It's unlocked." I mumbled.

"Oh, come on Court! Stop being such a party pooper! You know, it's not safe to keep the door unlocked." My boss said, laughing. I did my best not to turn around and glare at him. I hated that man. He didn't give me this stupid promotion because he thought I was best for the job. He gave me the job so that he would be the only constant guy in my life. Turns out it wasn't his decision to take me off work either. It was recommended by my boss' boss, cause he was getting to, oh what was the word they used, ah yes, _obsessed_ with me. Turns out the guy had been spying on me and decided that Duncan had to go. When did he decide to tell me this? Oh yeah, the first night I tried to call Duncan after figuring out I didn't have to pay to call long distance. And the rest of my friends? They were considered distractions. I blew a piece of hair from my face and turned to face him.

"Yeah. Your point? Who knows? Maybe it's _safer _to keep it unlocked. I mean, you never know when some freak will come out of nowhere and pick the lock anyway!" I screamed, on the verge of crying again.

"Now now. Is that any way to be talking to the man who gave you this wonderful job here?" He asked me.

"I didn't _want_ this stupid job. I _wanted_ to stay where I was with Duncan. Did you know he proposed to me on the day you told me I _had_ to leave? No, of course you didn't! Well, he did. And I had to say no! I promised I'd try to call! But _you_ won't let me! Because you can't let me be with the one person I am _in love_ with!" I yelled at him, before pushing him out of the way and stomping out, slamming the door shut. I ran to the elevator. When it hit the ground, I ran out the doors and into the park, not caring that I was dressed in a pair of sweats and one of Duncan's shirts that he had packed without me knowing. Also not caring that my makeup was running and I was crying, hard. I kept running, not caring enough to look where I was going, until I hit something, or someone. I looked up to see that a man who looked to be about my age with tan skin was rubbing his head.

"Ow! Watch where your going why don't you?" He said rubbing his head.

"S-sorry." I said, sniffling. I looked down at my feet, still on the ground, fully aware he was staring at me. Than he sighed.

"I'm Noah. Sorry about that. My girlfriend says I'm insensitive. She's trying to get me a little more sensitive. I guess I could start here." He said, lending me a hand. I flashed back to the night when Duncan proposed, and started crying harder.

"Okay! Jeez, if you didn't want me to help, you could have just said so!" I sniffled.

"No. It's just." I sighed and looked up at him. "It's a long story. You sure you have time." He looked at his watch.

"Well, seeing as my girlfriend is an hour late, yeah, I have the time." I laughed a little, causing him to smile a little. "Come on. We'll go sit on that bench or something." He lent me his hand again, and this time, I took it. Despite his size, he was able to lift me to my feet. He was just a little taller than I was. As we walked, I told him everything. From the time my car broke down, to the first time me and Duncan did it, to Justin stealing Bridgette, to my boss making me leave, to the proposal, to finding out my boss wants to get into my pants, to why I was running and crying today. At the end, I let out a huge sigh.

"Wow. That's one heck of a story." He said.

"Mmm, I guess." I said. I felt, empty. I didn't want to cry. I didn't want to smile. I didn't want to break something. I wanted, I wanted Duncan. "He's probably moved on anyway. We were complete opposites. He probably found someone else." I said, speaking my mind. Just than, a red head popped up out of the corner of my eye. She ran up to Noah, tackled him to the ground, laughed, jumped up, pulled Noah up with her, than kissed him full on the lips. When she pulled back, they were both smiling and breathing heavily. She looked at me and stuck out her hand.

"Hey! I'm Izzy! I like fishcakes! Seeya! I'm gonna go all ninja on that monkey-gators butt!" I blinked, than turned to Noah.

"Sorry bout that. She's gone crazier since she visited Canada. But sometimes, just sometimes, love overcomes being extremely opposite." Than he ran off, caught up to Izzy, held her hand, and they walked off. Could he be right? Could love really overcome being opposites? Either way, I knew what I was going to do next.

* * *

"But Courtney. Come on! You can't leave!" My boss was yelling from outside my hotel door. I smirked. He was right. That lock was 'safer'.

"I can, and I am! Find a new assistant! Cause me? I QUIT!" I yelled, slamming my suitcase shut when as I said quit. I zipped it shut, grabbed the ticket I had bought after my conversation with Noah, picked up the hotel room key, unlocked the door, opened it, stepped around my boss and left, ignoring the shouts my boss was sending at me. I sighed with relief as the elevator doors closed. I got to the front desk, checked out, slid my sunglasses down over my eyes, and left the hotel. I hailed a taxi, and stepped inside.

"Airport please!" I said cheerfully. The driver smiled and nodded. I probably looked stupid. I was still wearing the exact same thing, only I had rolled up my sweats to my knees, and of course, I had my sunglasses on. But I could care less! I was going home! And I was staying there. We got to the airport in twenty minutes, and I handed the taxi driver the amount due, as well as a five dollar tip, grabbed my stuff out of the trunk, and left. I walked into the airport and dropped my bags off. Than I sat down, and shortly after, my flight was called. I handed them my tickets and got onto the plane. I popped in the headphones they gave me, and found a radio station I could actually listen to. I relaxed, and soon, I was asleep, dreaming of Duncan.

* * *

I got off the plane in what felt like no time at all. I walked out of the airport after getting my stuff, found my car in the parking lot, threw my stuff in the back seat and got behind the drivers seat. Suddenly, all my doubts came crashing back. There was no way Duncan wanted to see me. Even if he didn't have someone else, there was no way that he wasn't over me. I sighed, and decided to go see Geoff and Bridgette. Just than, my stomach growled. Okay, maybe after going to DJ's restaurant. I'd heard it was a hit and almost impossible to get into unless you made reservations or you knew someone. And I definitly knew someone. With my mind set on that, I pulled out of the airport's parking lot, and was on my way.

* * *

"UGGH! You stupid piece of JUNK!" I yelled, swearing under my breath, as my car once again broke down. I than swore as loud as I could, knowing that it wouldn't help at all. I looked out my window, and had the weirdest sense of deja vue. There, outside from where I had broken down for the second time, was Hatchet's Car Shop. Butterflies hit my stomach, but not in a bad way. Was, was Duncan working today? I took a deep breath, and stepped out of the car. For the first time, I was fully aware of what I was wearing. I fluffed her hair a little, put my sunglasses back over my eyes and applied a bit of lipgloss. Please let Duncan be there. I begged in my head. Please.

As I walked into the shop the first thing that caught my eye, was that it was exactly the same as the first time I'd been there. The second thing, was that one of the things that was the same, was Duncan. I walked over to him, and even though we were both smiling, I decided to act like I'd never met him before.

"Hey. Um, my car sort of broke down out there. I was wondering, could you fix it?" He looked at me confused for a minute, than caught on.

"Sure thing, princess." He said, winking.

"My name isn't princess." I said, faking anger.

"Well than," He said flirtingly. "What is it?"

I smiled, and stuck out my hand. "Courtney, and you?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him. He planted his lips on mine, and slipped a ring on my finger. "Hi." He said quietly against my lips with his eyes closed. Than he opened his eyes, and I was once again staring into his gorgeous teal eyes. "I'm Duncan."

**THE! END!**


End file.
